


Give Me Shelter

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending? Maybe Im Still Not Sure, Light Angst, Lumberjack, M/M, Mountain!Armie, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, i have no idea how to tag this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Armie Hammer lives secluded in the middle of nowhere, his small cabin on the mountain is surrounded by trees and snow. In a day of heavy snow while out with his dog, Armie found a man lying unconscious on the snow, shivering, with a twisted ankle and barely breathing. Armie takes the man home, only to find out his whole world is about to turn upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larawashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larawashere/gifts).



> Nothing like Armie Hammer in a plaid shirt to get you thinking of him like a lumberjack. This fic has been quite fun to write and I sure hope you guys enjoy it as much I am.

**DAY 1**

 

Armie zipped up his coat, pulled the hood over his head and fixed the newly bought gloves on his hand. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind was still strong and sometimes it cutted through his skin like millions of tiny, sharp glasses. Ahead of him all he could see was the whiteness of the snow that left him and the other -very few- mountain dwellers secluded from the rest of society.

It wasn´t unusual to see people passing by, specially during the winter. The mountain was a stronghold for climbers, who enjoyed living dangerously and were always looking for a place that was equally beautiful and dangerous. But even then the mountain was never truly filled with tourists, it was mainly him and other five or six families that for some reason never thought of leaving that place.

Armie knew why he didn´t do it. He grew up there with his family and some of the most amazing moments of his life had happened while on that cabin. It had everything he needed, a good bed, a good kitchen, it was warm, beautiful and had all the memories he needed to feel happy and safe. It could get lonely from time to time, he would admit that, but Archie was always there to make him some company and whenever the weather was good, it wasn´t uncommon for the families to gather around a fire, talk, sing and enjoy the warmth of one another. They were a small community, but a happy one.

It was early December, the weather was supposed to be still quite pleasant and yet for the last four days it had been almost impossible to leave the cabin. The blizzard that had took over the mountain came unexpected and Armie was almost short on wood. Thankfully, it seemed like things had gone back to normal -or as close to normal as possible- and he was finally able to leave his home and search for something to keep the fire burning. He knew exactly where to look for, a little place not far from his cabin, which he found in one of his many walks with Archie. 

He felt the wind blow harder, his cheeks burn with the cold and consider returning home, leaving this task for another time. He still had enough wood for two more days and as long as the weather remained as it was at that moment, he knew he would be okay. Archie seemingly had other plans for the afternoon, he got agitated out of nowhere, his tail jerked from side to side, he started barking nonstop and after much try, he managed to release himself from Armie´s hold.

Armie was caught off guard when he saw the leash escape from his fingers and Archie run in full speed ahead of him, that wasn´t something the dog usually did. Despite the many layers of clothes and the cold that seemed to enter through his bones and make any movement ten times slower, Armie managed to find enough strength to run after Archie. Fear took him over while he tried to reach his dog, he couldn´t lose him, not after all those years together. Archie was too important to Armie for him to lose him like that.

It took him a while until he spotted Archie behind a tree, moving around frantically and barking in his direction. Armie arched an eyebrow and slowly walked over to where Archie was, a look of utter shock taking him over as he spotted the man lying on the ground. The man was pale, his lips a deep shade of purple and his eyelashes, long and thick, were almost completely frozen. Armie kneeled down, his gloved fingers slowly tracing the man´s skin. He was still breathing, but Armie wasn´t sure for how much long.

It was an overwhelming and strange experience for him, one he had never found himself in and it took him longer than he would have expected to actually do something about this. Armie checked on the man´s pulse, he searched for any serious injuries and when he found nothing, he knew the man had probably got lost and aimlessly wandered around the mountain in search for help. Unfortunately, he couldn´t get the help he needed in time.

At that exact moment, Armie wasn´t sure this man could withstand the descent of the mountain and the nearest hospital stood 37 miles away from their region. If he tried this, he could be the reason this man died, but standing there wasn´t an option either. Armie slid his arms underneath the man´s motionless body, taking him in his arms just as he heard a faint whimper come from him. If he was fast enough, maybe this man could have a chance.

The walk back to the cabin shouldn´t have taken more than ten minutes, but the soft snow and the extra weight on his arms caused Armie to stumble around a couple of times and make the walk back almost twice as long. Archie, brave and loyal, marched in front of Armie the entire time, sniffing and paying attention to his surroundings, acting almost as a guard.

Armie´s log cabin was small, dark, with heavy doors and a big glass window on the left side. The interior, mostly preserved from the time his parents still lived there, was cozy, had an orange tone to it and the constant pleasant smell of almond. Armie´s mom had always loved the smell and used to make perfume with the scent herself, placing the bottle on top of the fireplace and allowing the perfume to take over the entire house. Armie preserved that, although he couldn´t do the perfume himself, he was great with his hands and could built anything anyone asked, but perfumes weren´t exactly his lane.

His large bed was right in front of the fireplace, two mattresses and a thermal blanket separated the wooden base from the sheets where Armie gently placed the unconscious stranger. The man had left out a few whimpers and groans during their walk back to the cabin, but remained with his eyes closed and his body limp. Armie was scared of hurting him anymore than he already was, but even with trembling hands he found a way to slowly remove the torn coat the man wore. When he moved to his boots and removed them, Armie could see his left ankle was swollen and purple. He had twisted it, which was probably the reason why he fell and end up going unconscious in the middle of nowhere.

Armie wasn´t sure of what to do, he started to feel himself panicking and tried to remember every single thing he had learned on his first aid course. He grabbed one of the pillows, carefully placed underneath the swollen ankle and then proceeded to cover the young man with a thick thermal blanket. He removed his own coat, dusting off some snow from his flannel shirt and watched the man for a couple of seconds. His features were delicate and yet strong and striking, one of those faces you never forget, no matter if you only saw the person for one minute. His cheeks seemed to have a bit more of life and his lips were still purple, but clearly not as bad as it was when he first found him. They say body heat is one of the best things to help with cold and the fact Armie had walked almost half a mile with the man in his arms, had probably helped in some way or another. 

Armie set a pot of water on the stove and left it to heat up so he could prepare them some soup, the man sure would need something to eat. On the fridge he grabbed a pack of ice and placed underneath the young man´s injured ankle, watching his face contort in pain as he did so. It could sound awful, but he was glad to see the man wince, it meant his reflexes were still okay and that whatever had happened to him wasn´t as bad as Armie had predicted.

He filled a bowl with water, grabbed a clean cloth and made his way to the main room, taking a seat beside the stranger who was now lying on his bed. Armie wetted the cloth in the water and then ran across the young man´s face, reducing his temperature and cleaning the scratches and dirty he had on his face. Armie could see his lips quiver and little tremors travel over his body, he had a fever and he probably needed to eat something but in the state he was in, it would be nearly impossible to make him eat anything.

Armie checked on him and realized his pulse was almost back to normal and his breathing wasn´t as troubled as it had been right after he made it back home. His clothes were still cold though and Armie figured the best to do in that case was change the man or else, no matter what he did, he would remain with a fever.

Armie grabbed clean clothes and socks, sat down beside the man and removed his sweater and shirt. It was an strange situation, one Armie had never pictured himself in. He was undressing a complete stranger, touching this man´s velvety skin and feeling him shudder under his warm touch. If that wasn´t enough, the electric shock that seemed to travel all over his body as his fingertips brushed against the younger man´s hip bone was something Armie had never felt before in his life, and he struggled to understand why was it happening now. 

After dressing the young man, Armie sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, watching his breathing soothe and his body relax again. He had not opened his eyes in any moment since Armie had caught him in the snow, but it seemed that now he was in a different state, he seemed more sleepy than unconscious. 

Tired and confused, Armie took a long shower and ate some soup. It wasn´t even 10:30pm when he slid underneath the heavy blankets and lied beside the other man. He thought the proximity of their bodies would make him feel awkward and he would take hours to get any sleep, but that was not the case. Armie´s eyes closed quickly and in a matter of minutes he was drifting off to a much needed night of sleep.

 

********

  
  


Armie woke up with a jolt, hearing whimpers and feeling the bed moving. Through the gap in the curtains, he could see the darkness of the night and in the haze of his sleep, it took him a couple of seconds to understand what was going on. It was the stranger, he was the one thrashing around on the bed, whispering incoherent things and sweating. It alarmed Armie to a degree he had not felt in a long time, not since his mother.

He gathered his thoughts, jumped out of the bed and rushed to the kitchen, set another bowl with water and returned to the man as fast as he could. Armie tried to get him to stop thrashing, but it was almost futile, nothing he did seemed to calm the man down. His fever seemed to have increased again and as much as he tried, Armie couldn´t understand a thing he was saying.

Once he managed to get the stranger to stop thrashing around, Armie carefully placed the cloth on the stranger´s forehead. He started humming, a lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he was little and the man seemed to listen. In the same way Armie always found himself calmer and sleepy when his mom sang, the stranger too relaxed his body. A sigh of relief escaped Armie and after placing the bowl of water on the ground, he lied down beside the man. 

Awkwardly, Armie scooched closer to the other man´s body, sliding one arm underneath his shoulders and wrapping the other over his stomach. The man´s faint whispers seemed to cool down at the unexpected warmth of someone else´s body against his, and even his breathing slowly seemed to go back to normal.

“You are here”, the man whispered as Armie looked down at him confused. “You came back to me”.

Armie was still trying to understand exactly what the man was saying when he grabbed into his t-shirt and pulled their bodies closer together, his hot breathing was on Armie´s neck and the sensation was both disturbing and yet insanely pleasurable. He had never been this intimate with any man and he honestly didn´t know how to act. Should he push the man away? Should he think much of any of this? The man was sick after all, this was all part of his hallucination, he couldn´t be held responsible for any of this.

“I am so glad you are here”.

The stranger´s voice seemed to leave Armie in a haze, it was a voice that calmed him down at the same time as it ignited something inside of him, a fire he couldn´t understand where was coming from. When the man wrapped his arms around Armie, buried his face on the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, Armie nearly felt his body combust. Too many feelings, too many voices inside his head trying to decide whether this was right or wrong.

“Kiss me…”, his voice was barely audible now, but it was enough for Armie to hear it and understand it. “Kiss me….please”.

Armie felt a lump on his throat and pulled away just enough to look down at the stranger. Their faces were merely inches away and the feel of the stranger´s fingers knotting on his blond hair nearly drove him insane. Armie felt his breathing get hasty, felt his eyes shut and for less than a second, felt his lips brush against the stranger man´s lips.

When the stranger´s body went limp on him, Armie opened his eyes again. The man was back to his state of unconsciousness, a peaceful expression on his face and what looked like a small smile on his lips. Armie let out a sigh, blue eyes confused as he carefully lied the man back on the bed and pulled the blanket on top of him. As he lied there, eyes stuck to the ceiling, he tried -effortlessly- to understand what had just happened with him. Did he really almost kissed a man he didn´t even know who it was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery man wakes up.

**DAY 2**

  
  


The last thing Timothée remembers is seeing the whiteness of the snow surrounding him, the emptiness of the mountain and a terrible pain coming from his ankle that seemed to radiate throughout his entire body. His head was spinning, his vision was blurred and when he slid down the tree and fell to the ground, he could feel his breathing getting slower. Timothée had tried to call out for help, he had tried to keep himself awake but the pain and the cold didn´t allow it. 

He drifted off quickly and what followed were little snippets of life, thousands of fragments scrambled on his head, coming and going in a haze of confusion. He remembers the feel of something warm and wet on his face, the touch of a leather like fabric, a body pressed against his and a melodious humming that soothed his mind and body. Everything else was darkness.

When he finally woke up, the first thing he felt was the scent of freshly baked bread and almond, the mix of smells making him think of his grandmother, who loved to bake almond cookies for him when he was younger. The realization that he was in a bed, warm and comfortable came soon after and as he allowed his eyes to flicker open, a natural dim light embraced him as he took in his new surroundings. He was in a cabin of some sorts, he could hear the faint sound of wood burning, footsteps, pans and plates and a dog barking on the distance.

Timothée was confused and overwhelmed. Where exactly was he? How had he made it there and who the hell was the person who saved him? Was he actually safe? Timothée sat down quickly, his curls falling down on his eyes and his head spinning from the sudden movement, at that moment he felt like someone was hammering his skull. He groaned, the pain in his ankle still as latent as he remembered and his body seemed like it had been run over by a damn truck. There was not one part of him that wasn´t hurting.

His throat was sore, his mouth completely dry and even couching seemed to burn his insides. Timothée had no idea of how long he had stood out in the snow, unconscious and at mercy of all imaginable danger, but no matter how long he was there, it was enough to mess him up pretty bad.

He leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and took in some long deep breaths, trying to get his head to stop spinning. He felt his body relax, the pain ease out and when he was just about to drift off to sleep once again, Timothée heard footsteps coming closer and a voice that filled the entire place.

“You are awake”

The voice was guttural and strong, a kind of voice that reverberated in a room and made everyone look. For some odd reason, Timothée could almost hear something inside his head saying he would never forget that voice ever again, he would be stuck with it until his last breath and he had absolutely no idea why.

When Timothée opened his eyes the owner of the voice was standing by the foot of the bed. It was a tall, blond, white man with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life, eyes that could make you dizzy. The stranger was wearing a plaid flannel shirt, washed out jeans, he had medium hair and a full beard. Lumberjack was the right word to describe such a person, such a beautiful, mesmerizing person.

“Are you okay? Do you want some water?”

Transfixed by the sight in front of him, Timothée could only nod. He watched the man walk to what he could only assume was the kitchen and then come back with a glass of water in his hands; he watched as he sat down on a chair beside the bed and handed him the glass of water.

Timothée took it in his hands quickly, taking a couple of sips of it and letting out a sigh of relief. The cool liquid soothed the pain in his throat and moistened his extremely dry lips, the sensation was so amazing he almost moaned in response. Timothée tried to drink some more, but started coughing and the man quickly took the glass from his hands, preventing him from slipping everything on the bed.

“Can you talk?” Timothée shook his head, touched his throat and the man gave him a sympathetic smile. “I found you about a mile away from here, you were unconscious, you had a fever and your ankle was swollen. You were barely breathing and the nearest hospital is almost 40 miles away, so I brought you here and tried to help you out the best way I could”

Timothée opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sighed, gave it a few seconds, tried once more and this time his low and raspy voice came out. “Th-thank you”

“Just did what anyone in my position would do. Do you want some painkillers? ”

“Y-yes, please”

The stranger nodded and quickly searched through the drawer on the nightstand, retrieving a pill and handing it to Timothée along with the glass of water. Timothée had a hard time swallowing the pill, but after many tries he finally felt it go down his throat. He groaned, shook his head and handed the glass back to the stranger, who watched him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you in too much pain? We don´t have a doctor nearby, but maybe I could try to reach the city and call for someone”

“Y-you don´t have to do this…”, Timothée stopped, arching an eyebrow as he looked at the beautiful stranger.

“Armand”, he said and Timothée bit his bottom lip. “No one calls me that, of course, so just call me Armie”

“Y-you don´t have to do this, Armie… I´m in pain but...but it´s nothing I can´t handle”

“Are you sure? You spent a lot of time out in the snow, you seemed so feeble, maybe I should go and…”

Timothée shook his head, maybe a little too fast though. His head started spinning, his vision blurred and he had to grip into the sheets to ground himself. He inhaled deeply just as he felt a soft and large hand on top of his. Timothée opened his eyes to see Armie´s hand holding on to his and he could barely take his eyes away from it. 

A shiver run down his spine at the touch and the difference in size and skin tone amazed him. For some reason he couldn´t really understand, Timothée felt calm and secure by Armie´s touch and without even realizing his body -and mind- relaxed. He bit on his bottom lip and allowed his green eyes to turn back to Armie, whose eyes were also stuck on their hands.

Once Armie´s blue eyes finally found his, Timothée tried to put on a smile, but the intensity of the stare was something that left him completely dazed. If he was forced to stare at Armie´s face for the rest of his life, Timothée would do it gladly.

Timothée watched as Armie cleared his throat and blinked a couple of times, before he was able to speak. “Ummm….you should eat something. I made you some soup yesterday, I´m gonna go get it”

“T-thank you”, was all Timothée could say. He watched as Armie left to the kitchen and let out a breath he didn´t even know he was holding. Why the hell was he feeling those kind of things for a complete stranger? What weird spell did this man have on him that left him so starstruck?

 

******

 

The sun was starting to set outside the cabin. Through the window, Timothée could see faint rays of sun and different shades of orange taking over the sky. It was beautiful, it really was, but due to recent events, Timothée also felt repelled by the image. Just by looking at it, his body seemed to contract and his head began to spin. The few memories of his moments of agony and fear taking over his mind.

His hands turned into fists, he felt himself start to sweat and had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to bring himself back to reality. He wasn´t in danger anymore, he was safe, in a warm place, with food and someone who seemed to genuine be concerned about his well being. He was in good hands.

His mumbling and moving around on the bed caused Armie to lift his eyes. Armie had been lying on the couch -which Timothée noticed was way too small for him- for quite some time, and until now he had not taken his eyes from the book he was reading. Timothée had found it interesting to watch as the man dived into the reading, smiling and even letting out low laughter as he did so.

“Is everything okay,” he asked.

“Yes, please just go back to your book, I´m totally fine”

Armie arched an eyebrow and closed the book. With his long legs, it only took him three steps to reach the bed, the back of his hand pressing against Timothée´s forehead for a second or two. Timothée closed his eyes at the touch and took one long breath. He could feel electric like waves going through his entire body.

“Your fever is back”

“Armie, you seriously don´t have to worry about me, I´m fine”

“You spent hours in the snow, you hallucinated and now you expect me not to be worried about you having a fever?”

Timothée went to say something, but Armie had quickly made his way over to the kitchen. He felt bad for making him go through all this trouble, specially because they barely knew one another, but at the same time, Timothée couldn´t really remember when was the last time someone had been so attentive and caring to him.

When Armie was back moments later, he had a thick blanket on his hands, a bowl of water and a clean cloth, Timothée couldn´t help but chuckle. He was indeed shivering, but he wasn´t so sure it was because of the cold or the fever. He watched as Armie opened the blanket and placed it on top of him, tucking in the sides and making sure he was comfortable.

“I´m okay, seriously”

“Just let me do this, okay? I´ll make a compress, but if the fever continues to rise, I will have to call a doctor”

Timothée took a hold of Armie´s hand and their eyes instantly moved to it. Once again, the differences and the warm touch of one another seemed to leave them both in a trance. “I´m okay, Armie, I promise”

Armie simply nodded, but proceeded to put the cloth on Timothée´s forehead. He looked around himself for a while and Timothée quietly watched. When he got up, Timothée thought he would go back to his book, but instead he skirted the bed and sat down next to him.

“I´m so sorry for making you go through all of this, Armie. But I´m glad someone as good as you found me. You seem to have a natural talent taking care of people”

It didn´t take much for Timothée to notice the subtle change in Armie´s eyes. That beautiful sparkle he had noticed from the moment he woke up had disappeared and when he looked down, fidgeting with his fingers, Timothée knew for sure someone close to him had been in need of his caring.

“My dad was a doctor for many long years and he made sure to teach me everything about first aid. I never wanted to learn, thinking I wouldn´t really need it, but when he was too old and my mom got sick, I was glad I had learned something”

“I am so sorry, I didn´t mean to…”

“It´s okay, you don´t have to worry about me. I took care of her for nearly five months before she passed away, it was very painful to me, but I did my best”

“I´m sorry, I really am”

Armie shrugged and tried to put on a smile, but even Timothée, who barely knew anything about him could tell this was all just a show. Armie´s body was rigid, his shoulders contracted and his fingers wouldn´t stop tapping on his knees. His mother´s illness and death had not yet been completely overcome.

 

******

 

By the time the sky was completely dark and the cabin had been taken by a much more intimate light, Timothée sat on the bed, a bowl of soup on his hands and a plate with bread sitting in between him and Armie. They were quietly eating their food, the sounds of the burning twigs and Archie eating the only ones in the entire place. To anyone it could look like they -two complete strangers- were having a hard time being around one another, but it turned out to be the complete opposite.

They were way more comfortable around one another than they could have ever expected. The conversation seemed to flow and Armie´s concern always made Timothée smile. Even in the moments of silence, they found themselves so relaxed it seemed like they knew each other for many, many years.

“You haven´t told me exactly what happened with you”, asked Armie, finally breaking their silence.

Timothée placed the bowl down and turned to look at him, a look of self-deprecation on his eyes. “I am used to climbing mountains, I used to do it with my dad all the time since I was fourteen. I´m currently on vacation from my job and I thought it would be nice to go somewhere else, get away from New York even if for a while. I started going around, different cities I had never visited until I end up here, got myself a hotel in town and prepared myself for yesterday. When I got here some people in the climbing area told me it was best not to do this, the weather had not been good lately and I could put myself in danger. I, of course, did not listen to them and did it anyway. The wind was very strong and the snow very soft, I ended up falling, twisted my ankle and hit my head. I got dizzy, I started to wander the mountain and then fell near a tree. After all of this, I was a little confused and can only remember some fragments, things that I do not even know if were true or not.”

“We had a lot of blizzards the last week, I barely left the house the past couple of days. You were very lucky that nothing major happened with you, it could have been way worse”

“I know and I will make sure to listen to people from now on”. Timothée smiled as he looked down, his finger tracing the edge of the bowl before he allowed himself to look up at Armie again. “I just hope I didn´t do anything stupid during my period of half-conscious and hallucination”

Timothée had a tone of humour in his voice, but the moment he saw Armie bit on his lip and look down at his hands, he grew a bit worried. Was it possible that he had said or done anything that could embarrass him or leave Armie uncomfortable?

“Did I do anything?”

Armie shook his head. “You just mumbled some random things, nothing for you to worry about.”

Timothée nodded and looked down at his soup once again. Armie was clearly leaving something behind and Timothée suddenly felt uneasy and very, very worried. He tapped on the bowl, trying to take his mind off of this subject, but it was already too late. All of a sudden, little fragments of the previous night filled his head and the sound of his voice begging someone to kiss him while he tugged on a shirt consumed him. He had fucked up and Armie had all the right to not want to talk about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love for freckles, baths, easy talk and a kiss. We got it all.

**Day 3**

 

Timothée had freckles, tiny little dark dots all over his face, that after hours of staring, Armie already knew by heart. He didn´t understand any of this, why he felt the need to protect this young man, why he felt so close to him and why he so desperately wanted to run his fingertips across each one of his freckles. He had never felt like this, he had never been so close to another man, he had never let another man touch his lips and yet Timothée had already made sure all those affirmations were now something from his past.

The brief touch of their lips had been something Armie kept on replaying on his head over and over again for the past day. He wasn´t sure how he should react to it, he wasn´t sure if he should tell Timothée what happened. All he knew is that deep inside of him, he craved for more and that thought alone scared him more than anything else in the world.

Who was Timothée? And why had he come along and messed with his head in such a way?

Armie found himself with his fingers just inches away from Timothée´s face when Archie jumped in bed, his furry face rubbing on Armie´s feet and legs, seeking the attention of his owner. He let out a sigh, a deep heavy sigh, but mentally thanked his dog for being the reason why he was brought back to reality. He had to stay away from this man before he could do anything he would regret...or desperately seek for more.

Armie got out of bed, put on some clothes and took Archie with him to the kitchen. Being such a tall and large guy, the small kitchen was barely enough to fit Armie, but he still moved gracefully on it, always one hundred percent aware of where everything was. He poured Archie some clean water and food before reaching for pans and a tea kettle and started working on breakfast. 

Cooking was one of Armie´s greatest loves. He always found himself at peace when he was in his kitchen, whether was experimenting new combinations and flavors or doing things just the way his mother had taught him, he always did it with a smile on his face. His mother used to say that cooking, especially for others, was good for the heart. Armie never really had anyone to cook for, but the past two days had showed she was -as always- right.

In less than an hour, Armie already had breakfast done and the kitchen cleaned. Balancing the plates and the kettle that was full of coffee in his hands, Armie returned to the living room, eyebrows arching as he saw Timothée sitting on the bed just about to get up. 

“I think you should stay in bed, your ankle is not fully healed yet”

“I´m perfectly fine, Armie, it doesn´t even hurt anymore”

Armie wanted to say how much of a bad idea this was, but remained quiet and watched as Timothée pushed himself up. The second his foot touched the floor though, the younger man winced in pain and stumbled forward. Armie quickly run over, catching Timothée in his arms just before the younger man hit the floor face first. Armie stared up at Timothée, a hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips as he watched the young man roll his eyes.

“Told you it was better to stay in bed. It might not be hurting as much as it was, but I don´t think you´ll be able to walk for today”. He fixed himself up, pulled Timothée´s arm around his shoulder and with a tight grip on his waist, Armie helped him make his way over to the table. Armie helped him seat and placed a bench in front of him, so he could rest his foot on it; the clear look of disappointment on Timothée´s face made him look even younger.

“This is just not fair. I know I brought this on myself, but I just want to be able to walk over to the bathroom, you know? Having to pee in a fucking bottle is ridiculous”

Armie gave him a small smile. “I understand your point, Timothée, I really do. But if I were you, I´d see things in another perspective, if you force your ankle now, you´ll take longer to heal and you´ll be here forever”

Timothée stared at Armie from under his lashes, the look on his eyes making Armie uneasy. “There are worst places to be stuck in”

Armie remained silent, his eyes moving away from Timothy's gaze. The tension that possessed them was something Armie had never experienced. It was not the kind of tension between two strangers who did not know exactly what to say, nor was it the kind of tension between two men who hated each other, or two men who simply felt intimidated by each other's presence. Every minute that passed, Armie was more certain that the tension that sometimes hung between them was sexual. The exchanged looks, the smiles, the need to take care, they were attracted to each other and this scared Armie.

Practically excluded from society on that mountain, Armie did not grow up surrounded by people his age. He'd obviously had his girlfriends, but nothing he could not count on the fingers of one hand. But to be with another man? Armie never had the opportunity to explore such a feeling, and to be honest before Timothée appeared in his life, he had never even considered such a thing.

“We should eat before it gets cold”, he said almost in a whisper. He could feel his palms sweating, a burning sensation on the pitch of his stomach and he needed to refocus Timothée´s eyes to something other than him.

 

********

 

Embarrassment, that was the only word Timothée could use to describe what he was feeling as he sat butt naked in the toilet, waiting for Armie to come back and help him inside the bathtub. He had tried to avoid this situation, he had tried to argue that making Armie do this was too much of a hassle and Timothée would hate to be a bigger inconvenient than he already was. Of course Armie didn´t listen and even had a better argument than his: he had no idea when he would be able to leave the cabin and go back to the city, he would have to shower eventually.

Truth be told, he wasn´t embarrassed because he was being a hassle or because he was self-conscious of being naked in front of another guy. This had everything to do with the fact Timothée was blindly attracted to Armie and this whole situation made him feel like a child in need for help and that was the last thing he wanted Armie to see him as.

When the door opened and Armie poked his head in, Timothée could barely look him in the eye. He felt his cheeks burning and cursed at himself for blushing, but then he realized blushing was the least of his problems. He bit his lip as Armie walked over to him, clearly unsure of what to do and how to act at that situation. This man was living alone in that cabin for God knows how many years, that was certainly not part of his everyday life.

“Are you ready?”

Timothée nodded and pushed himself up with one foot, his arm wrapping around Armie´s shoulder for support. The touch of Armie´s large and warm hand on his waist sent goosebumps down his body, his cheeks turning a bright red and while he hopped over to the tub, he could only pray he wouldn´t get a hard-on. 

"Maybe I should take you in my arms, it will be easier for you to get in"

"No, there´s no need for that"

Timothée said it with a small smile on his face, but his insides were twisting and turning inside of him. He leaned back, resting his free hand on the tub and tried to sit down on the edge so he could then slid in. He sighed as he realized the position wasn´t so good and got back up, taking a few quick breaths before trying again. He inhaled deeply as he felt Armie´s grip on his waist tighten and got back up, green eyes wondering over to Armie, who had a sympathetic look on his face.

“Look, I know this can be quite awkward, but the sooner we do it, the soon it will all be over”

Timothée sighed but nodded his head anyway. He kept his eyes to the ceiling the entire time, not daring to look at Armie, who held his naked body so close to his own. Once inside the tub, Timothée allowed his body to relax and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. It felt great to finally clean himself properly and feel the soothing warmness of the water against his skin.

“Please don´t try anything stupid, just shout when you need help getting out”

Timothée simply nodded, his eyes still closed. He heard the footsteps and the door opening and before it could close again, he looked over at it, his voice echoing in the quiet bathroom. “Hey Armie”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for everything”

 

*********

 

It had not been the easiest morning of Armie's life, and he was sure of that. Helping Timothée with the bath, or at least helping him into the tub, was the only rational thing he could have done in the situation they were in, but pretending that he had not felt a certain ardor in his body as his hand touched the young man's soft skin would be ridiculous. Pretending that the whole situation had not affected him would be like ignoring a huge red neon flashing sign on a dark road. He had seen him naked, he had touched his skin and felt his warmth. Even if Armie tried, he could no longer deny that both his body and his mind clamored for Timothée. 

As he stared at himself in the mirror, messy hair and confused eyes, Armie knew he was no longer the same man he was before he found Timothée unconscious underneath that tree. The last three days have been more life changing than anything else he had experience in his life and although he didn´t fully comprehend what he was feeling, Armie knew the moment Timothée walked out of his door he would be left feeling a loneliness he had never experienced before.

The sound of the kettle squeaking was what made Armie come back to reality. He walked over to the kitchen, poured two mugs of tea and headed over to the balcony where Timothée lied on the small couch, Archie cozily lying on his lap. Armie handed him a mug and sat on the corner of the couch, being careful not to sit on Timothée's already bruised foot. He took a few sips of the tea, the warmth of it warming up his whole body as he looked at Timothée from the corner of his eyes.

“Have you lived here your entire life?

Armie shook his head. “No, we used to live in Chicago”

“And why did you move here?”

“My dad wanted to change his life, he wanted to do something new and the director of the hospital he worked in wasn´t a good person, they had a lot of problems and he decided it was best to leave. He always loved nature and the cold, so he and mom decided to move here. I was about to turn eight when we got here”

“Wow, it must have been hard for you, huh? This place is beautiful, but changing the city for a mountain away from everything, I'm sure it wasn´t easy to get used to”

“It actually was”, said Armie with a smile on his face. “Like I said, I was just eight and at that age, everything is so cool and exciting. While it was sad to leave my friends behind, I was going to be living in a mountain, with snow surrounding me and I couldn´t be happier. What about you, born and raised in New York?”

Timothée let out a content sigh as he nodded his head and Armie couldn´t help but smile. “Yes, born and raised in Hell´s Kitchen. We used to travel a lot though, my parents always loved to get know different people and cultures, so each summer we were in a different city or country”.

“Are you guys close?”

“Yes, we have lunch together almost every Sunday”

Armie gave him a quick look. “They must be worried. I don´t really have a cellphone, but I think Mrs. Kepler´s daughter has one and I could talk to them and ask for it. I´m sure you´d like to call them or some of your friends...a girlfriend perhaps”

Armie watched as Timothée took a few sips of his tea, looking over at him from under his lashes. “It´s been over eight years since I last had a girlfriend”

“What? Not even I have spent so long without someone and I live in a damn mountain”

Timothée chuckled. “I said I haven´t had a girlfriend in over eight years. Boyfriends? Had quite a few of those”

Armie bit his lip as he let those words sink in. Armie had felt a pull between them, but he wasn´t completely sure that all those looks and touches they shared wasn´t him projecting something else, but knowing that Timothée had indeed been with other men before made him see things differently.

“I´m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”

“Why would that make me uncomfortable?”

“I´ve seen enough to know not everyone is okay with that”

Armie remained quiet, but the sadness on Timothée´s face and the disappointment on his voice was easy to notice. Without even thinking much about what he was doing, Armie let his hand rest on Timothée's injured ankle, his thumb rubbing softly against the soft skin. “I am okay with that”

 

*******

  
  


The cabin was lit only by the fire of the fireplace, sparks flying through the air, heat radiating all over the place, and an orange tone creating a cozy and somewhat romantic aura. Archie slept quietly by the fireplace while Armie and Timothée were lying on the bed, eyes pinned to the ceiling, bodies separated by only a few inches and hands almost touching. They could feel the warmth of each other, a heat that was almost more intense than the fire itself, and they wondered if this was caused by their desire to be even closer.

They both wanted to speak, they both ached to break the silence that had overcome them, but still none of them actually knew where to begin or what to say. Was this the time to try and address the palpable tension they had? Or for the sake of their own hearts was it better to stay quiet and let it all buried deep inside of them? 

_ Was it better to speak or to die? _

“Can I ask you something?” Timothée was the one to finally break the silence, a lump on his throat as he waited for Armie to say something in return.

“Sure, whatever you want”

“Yesterday when I asked you if I had done anything stupid while I was hallucinating, you told me I didn´t do anything”. He heard Armie hum a soft  _ yes  _ and let out a sigh, trying to gain enough courage to go on with what he had started. “Well after you went to sleep I kept thinking about it and I had these fragments in my head, short, blurry images of me grabbing into someone´s t-shirt and asking the person to kiss me”. Without even looking at Armie, Timothée could already tell the man had tensed up and his breathing had altered. “Did that actually happen? Did I try to kiss you?”

“No”, said Armie quickly before he sighed and turned his face to the side, so he could actually look at Timothée. “Actually yes, you did kiss me”

“Oh my God, why didn´t you say anything when I asked?”

“You were hallucinating and to be honest it wasn´t even a real kiss. You barely touched my lips before you were out of it again, I wouldn´t hold that against you when you didn´t even know what you were doing”

Timothée run his tongue through his lips before he turned to look at Armie, losing his breath as he noticed exactly how close they were. Armie was beautiful, but he could be even more beautiful up close. His sparkling blue eyes, his soft skin and those lips that seemed to invite you in, Timothée could get lost in him easily.

“What if I knew? I mean, what if I was to do it again and this time not have the fever or the hallucinations to blame, what would you do?”

The words made Armie feel like someone had knocked the air out of him. This was it, this was the moment everything could change in his life and to let it go to waste would almost sound like a sin.

“I would let you”

Timothée scooched closer, their noses brushing together just before he allowed his lips to touch Armie´s. He didn´t want to be too intense so soon, he wanted Armie to savour this, experiment and have the chance to give up, even if deep inside Timothée was praying for every known God not to let Armie change his mind.

Armie remained quiet, his head spinning and his body burning with the proximity of Timothée´s body and the pressure he applied against his lips. It took Armie more than he wanted to process the fact this was exactly like any other kiss he had had on his life. A kiss was a kiss, no matter if it was with a woman or a man.

Armie parted his lips and deepened the kiss, his tongue running across Timothée´s lips. He smiled as he heard the faint moan that escaped Timothée and let his hand trace his slender arm until his neck, his fingers knotted on the dark curls of Timothée´s hair. It did not take long for Armie to realize that he was actually wrong, not every kiss was the same, a kiss with Timothée seemed to be something out of this world, something unique.

Timothée smiled as he felt Armie take charge of the kiss and allowed his arm to wrap around the older man's waist, pulling his body closer and letting himself go on the sweet taste that now took over his lips. The taste of Armie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timothée bask in this new found relationship, but Armie is still has some struggles crossing the line from a kiss to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have absolutely no idea how glad I am that you are all enjoying this fic. I tried very hard to make it seem cozy and to give Armie this mix of emotions, after all he is experiencing all of this for the first time. Hope you will enjoy the next chapters. :D

**Day 4**

 

Timothée could hear the hushed sound of the wind outside as he lied on the bed, blankets wrapped around his body as he buried his face on the crease of Armie´s neck and breathed him in. He had a strong and intoxicating scent, one which Timothée knew for sure he would never forget and if he could he would drown in it for the rest of his life.

Timothée's fingers traced Armie's skin above the neckline of his shirt. He could feel the thin, soft hair between his fingers and the sensation filled his body with goosebumps. Armie´s smooth skin was great to the touch and his peaceful expression as he slept brought a smile to Timothée´s face. Oh how he wished to have that sight every single morning.

“What are you doing?” 

Timothée looked up at Armie, who still had his eyes closed but had a sweet and loving smile on his lips. “Memorizing every single detail of you”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because once I am gone, I plan on keeping you in my mind and I want to remember you just the way you are, without missing a bit”

When Armie opened his eyes, deep blue and gazing over to him, Timothée bit his lip. “ _ Once I´m gone _ ...after what happened last night, I kind of forgot about the fact you´re gonna be leaving this place at any minute”

Timothée let his hand slid over to Armie´s face, his thumb caressing the man´s cheeks. “Last night doesn´t have to be the beginning and the end of this. It´s not like I am going back home right now, I still can´t walk straight and I need someone to help me inside the bathtub”

Armie´s laugh was such a contagious sound and the way he squinted his eyes as he did so left Timothée feeling so starstruck he couldn´t contain himself from laughing too. He pushed himself closer to Armie, let his fingers entwine with his hair and brushed their lips together. 

The many kisses they had shared the previous night were not enough to make the situation any less thrilling. The moment their lips were locked together again, moving in perfect synchrony, as if they had always belonged together, Timothée was overwhelmed with feelings. The way their bodies pressed together, the touch of Armie´s tongue on his and the shivers he felt as Armie rolled over on the bed and hovered on top of him were almost too much. Timothée had to control every single urge in his body that wanted to rip their clothes to shreds and beg Armie to take him.

When Armie pulled their lips apart, both of them breathless and lost in a fog of want and arousal, Timothée looked up at him with a mischievous grin on his face. He watched closely as Armie leaned down and let his lips trail down his neck and jaw, leaving sweet and wet kisses. All the while, Armie´s fingers played with his curls, twisting it around his fingers and pulling on it slightly.

"For someone who had never been with a guy, you got into this quite fast", said Timothée, his hands sliding down Armie´s back.

He heard a soft moan escape Armie as he thrusted his hip forward, their groins rubbing together. Timothée bit down on his bottom lip and repeated the movement a couple more times, feeling the hardness of Armie´s cock against his.

“I am just as surprised as you,” said Armie in between kisses. “But I´ve gotta say from the moment I saw you lying on the snow, I simply couldn´t stop thinking about you, about how soft your skin was and how beautiful you were”

“You are such a liar”

Armie had his face buried in the crease of Timothée´s neck and as he chuckled, Timothée couldn´t help but giggle. When Armie lifted himself up and leaned on his forearms, Timothée smiled, his fingertips tracing the skin in between Armie´s shirt and shorts. 

“I have no reason to lie. I was confused and shocked at the idea of thinking of you like this, thinking of a man as anything else than a friend, but it´s all true. When I kneeled down and saw you, touched your face, I was mesmerized.”

Timothée had to close his eyes for a second and take in the words. His week had started off in the worst way possible with him lost and confused in the middle of a snowy mountain and yet, just three days later, he was in bed with a gorgeous man, having what could easily be described as the best moment of his entire life.

“I´m so glad you found me”, he whispered before pulling Armie down to yet another kiss. Timothée felt that no matter how many times Armie's lips touched his, he would never get rid of the butterflies in his stomach that came with the anticipation of it. He also realized that he was okay with that.

 

******

 

“C´mon, let me help you”, begged Timothée.

The cabin was taken by the intense smell of the steak Armie was grilling. Sitting by the door, with arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face was Timothée, who watched as Armie divided himself between cutting vegetables, checking on the potatoes on the oven and the steak.

He wanted to help, he wanted to feel productive and most importantly, he wanted to share this moment with Armie the best way possible and sitting there, doing absolutely nothing didn´t seem good enough.

“There´s no need, I am almost done here”

“I don´t care if you´re almost done or not, I want to help either way”

Armie leaned against the sink, his eyes moving to Timothée, whose´s eyes were almost begging. Armie couldn´t help but chuckle, the look on Timothée´s face was priceless and although he had developed this necessity to protect the younger man, he knew well enough that by now he was probably bored of sitting around without much to do. Timothée was a New York guy, he was used to a hectic lifestyle, where he always had places to go and people to see. If he couldn´t go out or walk around, Armie might as well let him do something around the house.

“Fine, you can chop off these vegetables”. Armie helped Timothée bring his chair closer to the sink and handed him the knife, placing a tender and way to quick kiss on his lips, before going back to the stove, checking on the steak.

“How exactly should I do this?”

Armie arched an eyebrow, turning to look at Timothée, who bit his lip. “You don´t cook much, do you?”

“Honestly? I love to eat, but I never cook”

Armie chuckled. “Just small cubes. I´m sure you can do this, right?”

Timothée shot him a look, rolling his eyes as he saw Armie grinning. “Of course I can do this”

“Just please don´t cut yourself”

“I´m not a incompetente, Armie”. Timothée shook his head, focusing his attention on the vegetables at hand. He heard Armie humming a song and smiled, it was the same song he remembers hearing in fragments of his memory during the hallucinations. “You hummed that song while I was out, didn´t you?”

Armie looked at him with a smile as he nodded his head. “You were quite agitated, I didn´t really know what to do, so I started humming the song and it worked, you calmed down”

“And what is this song?”

“My mom used to sing it to me whenever I was sick or sad. She used to say it was better than any kind of medicine.”

“You were really close to her, weren´t you?”

“I was and it was really hard to see her get sick, to see her dying day by day”. Armie sighed, but let the corner of his lips turn in a soft smile as he felt Timothée´s hand on his. “I´m okay, no need to worry”

“I just can´t imagine going through the same thing as you did”

“No one does, but when it happens you learn how to deal with it”

Timothée bit his lip, his eyes roaming down to the floor as Armie stepped closer to him. He looked up as Armie kneeled down in front of him and smiled as he felt his fingers brushing against his cheek. “I´m sorry I even brought up the subject”

“I don´t have a problem talking about my mom. What happened with her was sad, it left me broken, but it also made me tougher, made me the man I am today”

“And what a man”

Armie laughed, shaking his head as Timothée leaned closer, sliding his fingers into his hair and pulling his face closer to his. They locked eyes for a second before Timothée closed the gap between them, kissing Armie fiercely and moaning softly as he felt the older man´s strong arms wrap around his torso.

They pulled away when they heard something spilling. Armie rushed to the stove and checked on the potatoes, watching as cheese fell off and burned as it landed on the oven´s grill. He sighed, his blue eyes shooting Timothée a dirty look.

“You are too much of a distraction to me”

Timothée smirked. “I´m glad to hear that”

  
  


******

  
  


It was only mid afternoon, but the cabin had a gloomy tone to it. The heavy snow that fell outside created an almost phantasmagoric look to it and the cold that surrounded them was getting more and more intense by the minute. Lying on the bed, Armie had his arms wrapped around Timothée´s body, his fingers tracing the younger man´s back. He could feel Timothée´s lips leaving wet kisses down his skin while his fingers played with his chest hair. 

Armie was loving every single second of his moments with Timothée and making sure to cherish every little thing they did. He knew Timothée would eventually leave, that whatever happened between them on the next couple of days would be over soon and neither one of them really could do much about it. They had different lives and even in the haze of emotions he was in, Armie knew neither one of them was ready to give that life up for something completely different, whether was life in the city or life in the mountain.

He chuckled as he felt Timothée tug on his shirt and looked down at him, a wide smile on his face as he watched him swing his leg over his body and straddle him. Armie could easily see the shiver that run through Timothée as his injured ankle hit the bed, he winced and bit on his lip, but was too eager to stop whatever he had in mind.

Armie watched as he leaned down, tongue tracing his neck and hands holding tight onto his waist. Armie could feel the heat of his body increasing, he could feel his cock hardening in his pants at each touch of Timothée and as much as it was exciting, it was also a bit scary. This was all new to Armie and even if he wanted Timothée, even if he desired him more than anything, he was still scared and unsure of how to proceed.

Armie let out a low moan as he felt Timothée´s hardness against his hip and wrapped an arm around him while knotting his fingers on his curly hair. He pulled him close, clashing their lips together in a rough, wet and sensual kiss. The taste of Timothée was inebriating and it seemed like he could never get enough of it. 

Armie moaned a little louder as Timothée pulled on his bottom lip and felt his body start to tremble as Timothée slid his hand down his stomach, stopping it by his pubes. He felt his heart beat faster and the sweat run down his back, his cock was hard as steel at that point, almost throbbing with anticipation and yet his head was spinning with thoughts. 

The moment Timothée´s hand slid further down and wrapped around his aching cock, Armie swiftly grabbed his wrist, stopping any movement he could make. Their eyes locked once again and Armie could see confusion taking over Timothée´s face.

“What´s wrong”, asked Timothée.

Armie sighed, he had no intentions of disappointing Timothée or making him feel like he didn´t want this as much as he did. He simply couldn´t control the stress and fear that took him over, this was a line that once crossed there was no turning back.

“I´m sorry, I just…”

Timothée removed his hand from Armie´s pants and rubbed his cheeks, a tender smile on his face. “Armie, we don´t have to do anything right now. I know this is all very new to you and I shouldn´t have tried anything without asking you first. I´m sorry”

“No, you don´t have to be sorry. I want this, I really do, I just…”

“You´re not ready and I understand it. It doesn´t have to be today, we have time”

Armie bit his lip. “Do we?”

“Yes, we do”. Timothée smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Armie´s lips. He rested his head on Armie´s chest, fingers tracing his arms and listened as Armie´s heart beat slowed again as he slowly calmed down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée and Armie get to know a bit more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, have some smut...

**Day 5**

 

 

Timothée groaned as he felt his sleep wear off. He moved around on the bed, pulling on the blankets and tried to reach for Armie, a sigh escaping him as he found emptiness beside him. He flickered his eyes open and looked around the room, biting his lip as he saw Armie setting the table. 

Armie was wearing grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and perfectly outlined his ass, his long-sleeved shirt allowed him to see every single muscle on his body and his hair was completely disheveled. It was such an erotic sight to him, Timothée could already feel his dick getting hard and his mouth water. He would be lying if he said after actually touching Armie´s cock, he didn´t spend the entire night thinking about it.

“Morning.” Armie´s loud and hoarse voice reverberated through the room and Timothée looked up at him with a wide grin on his face. “What? Why you looking at me like this?”

“I´m appreciating the view, that´s all.” 

“Well why don´t stop doing that and come have breakfast?”

Timothée pouted, but pushed the blankets out of him and sat down on the bed. He slowly placed his feet on the ground and pushed himself up, a small smile on his lips as he realized the pain in his ankle was almost minimal now. He looked over at Armie, who leaned against the table, and could see the man was just as glad as him for the recovery. 

He was limping a little, but nothing one more day of rest wouldn´t solve. Timothée couldn´t believe he was finally able to walk and move around without needing anyone's help. As much as he enjoyed the attention and care of Armie, he wanted to be able to do things on his own, like he had always done.

“Wow, don´t you think that´s a bit too much food for just the two of us”, asked Timothée as he sat down across from Armie.

“I was inspired”

“And am I allowed to know what inspired you?”

Armie shrugged. “I don´t know, I think it was the weather”

Timothée gasped. “The weather?”

“Or maybe it was this New Yorker that showed up in my life unexpectedly. I´m still not sure which one of those it was, to be honest”

Timothée rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle as he reached for the coffee, pouring himself some as he tried to decide where he should start. There were eggs, bacon, freshly baked bread, cereals, toasts and anything else he could imagine. Armie had clearly exaggerated, but his cooking skills were absolutely amazing and every single thing he had tasted ever since he woke up on the cabin had been delicious. He couldn´t wait to taste it all.

“Are you gonna eat or you´re gonna keep staring at the food?”

He looked up at Armie with a smile on his face. “I don´t even know where to start, Armie.”

“Start with bread”, he said handing Timothée the piece that was on his plate. Timothée reached in and took a bite of it, purposely letting his lips touch the tip of Armie´s fingers. Their eyes met and Timothée could easily see the lust taking over Armie. He knew he was scared of what he was suddenly feeling, he knew taking another step like he had tried the previous night could be overwhelming, but Timothée also knew that Armie wanted this more than anything else.

“Delicious”, Timothée said with a low and melodic tone to his voice, licking his lips afterwards.

Armie swallowed hard, his eyes wandering from Timothée´s eyes to his lips. He could feel his face flush and as Timothée remained his stare, he nearly had to grab onto the table to keep himself together. 

“Quit teasing me, Timothée”

“Who said anything about teasing?” He reached for a bagel and applied some cream on it before taking it in his mouth, eyes stuck on Armie and tongue tracing the cream. If the look on Armie´s face was any indication, he was just as hard as he was.

 

*******

 

The sun was setting, shades of blue and orange taking over the sky as they both sat down on the balcony´s couch. Armie had his back leaned against the arm of the couch, legs open and Timothée sitting in between, a perfect fit. They had a thick blanket wrapped around them and mugs of hot chocolate on their hands as Timothée talked and talked, Armie listening to every word with a smile on his face.

“...and then I hand it to the main office”

“So you´re basically the person who decides what should be published.”

Timothée smiled as he took a few sips of his of his chocolate. “You´re making it sound like I am way more important than I actually am”

“Okay, let´s rewind then. The publisher receives the manuscripts, you read each one of them and decide which one is more fitting with the publisher, right? For me this sounds like a very important job.”

“It is kind of important, but I like to think I am more of a filter. It´s not like I get the last word, I´ve read many books that could be a huge success and featured great stories, but people didn´t really see it the way I did, so it didn´t get published.” He turned around so he could look Armie in the eye, legs dangling off the couch and a smile on his lips. “Now is your turn, I wanna know what you do around here.”

Armie chuckled. “So now it´s the time you lose all interest in me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh c´mon, my life here is far from your life in New York.”

“Yeah I know that, doesn´t mean is not interesting”

Armie sighed, but nodded his head anyway. “There´s not much to do as you may have noticed. When the weather is good, usually on summer, we gather around, maybe build a fire and sit down together. Some people work on the city, they usually spend four or five days there and then come back to their families. Some other people, like me, work here and go to the city only when we need to buy food or clothes.”

“And what do you work with,” asked Timothée as he leaned closer to Armie.

“I build things. Furniture to be more exact, I build it on the back of the cabin and sell it to a shop in the city”

“Armie that´s amazing”

“No it´s not”

Timothée shook his head, his hands resting on Armie´s chest, which he rubbed softly.  "Yes it is. You´re talking about how awesome my job is, but you build things from scratch, with your bare hands, to me that´s quite impressive. I know I would never be able to do it, besides I love a man with skillful hands"

Armie let out a loud and infectious laugh as he threw his head back and tightened his grip around Timothée. That boy was just too much. “Do you ever say anything without trying to make it sound sexual?”

Timothée feigned surprise, clutching his heart and shaking his head as Armie smirked. "I never do that, Armand.”

“Oh now you´ve gone too far”

Timothée chuckled, pulling on Armie´s shirt and pulling him down to a kiss. He smiled as he felt Armie´s hands on his back, pressing their bodies together. Timothée let his hands slid inside Armie´s shirt, his fingers curling on his chest hair.

As the kiss grew a bit more intense, Timothée swing a leg around Armie´s body, straddling him. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt Armie´s fingers on his hair, pulling on it. One of the most amazing things about Armie was the fact that even though he was this huge man, strong and very capable of hurting Timothée, he could still be tender and sweet. He also clearly loved to use both of those assets in his favor and Timothée couldn´t help but imagine exactly how he would use this while they were in bed.

“You have got to stop teasing me, Timothée,” whispered Armie as he broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

“The more you ask me to stop, the more inclined to do it I get”. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes filled with lust as he grounded their groins together. “It just goes to show you that I really, really want this”

“Fuck…,” mumbled Armie.

“That´s exactly what I want,” said Timothée as Armie took a deep breath and pulled him back to yet another heated kiss.

 

*******

 

The sun had set fully, the cabin was taken by a darker tone as the fire burned and their moans echoed. Their breathing was laboured and their faces flushed, the fire that burned inside of them and the arousal that emanated was almost palpable. Timothée was the one on top, his bare chest rubbing against Armie´s chest hair, his hard cock rubbing against Armie´s through their sweatpants and his right hand resting on Armie´s hip, aching to be wrapped around his cock.

Armie had his eyes closed, head thrown back on the pillows and mouth agape. The touch of Timothée´s chest against his and the wet kisses the brunette left on his neck were driving him crazy, he couldn´t remember a time he had been as hard as he was at that moment. Several thoughts flooded his head, he wanted to be brave enough to take the lead and claim Timothée´s body right there and then, but for some reason he still felt insecure about it.

Timothée let his lips run down to Armie´s chest, his tongue swirling around the erect nipple. The loud moan that escaped Armie gave Timothée more confidence to keep on going. He sucked on one nipple while his free hand pinched and twisted the other, his cock twitching with every gasp of Armie. It was clear to him they were both in the same page, both their minds and bodies were completely directed to this, to their pleasure. 

Armie hissed and stirred underneath Timothée´s body, his hands sliding down to his arms, holding on to it tightly. He looked down at Timothée, watching as the brunette lost himself on his body, alternating from one nipple to the other. When Timothée´s hand moved from his hips and cupped his cock through the sweatpants, Armie arched his back, Timothée´s name leaving his lips in almost a purr.

“Tiiiimotheeee”

Timothée looked up at him and as their eyes locked, he could see a mix of want and fear take over Armie. He gave him a small and sweet smile and leaned closer, placing soft kisses on his jaw, lips and cheeks.

“Just relax and let me do this. If you feel like stopping at any point, just let me know, okay?”

Armie nodded just before Timothée kissed him. Through the kiss he felt his heart beat faster as Timothée´s hand entered his pants and wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly. He pulled on Timothée´s bottom lip, low moans escaping him each time Timothée´s fingers brushed against the swollen head of his cock.

Timothée was in heaven, the feeling of Armie´s cock against his palm was so arousing he could already feel his cock throbbing and precum leaking. He tightened his grip around the shaft, increasing his speed a little bit as Armie gasped and trashed around. The fact this strong, manly man was completely lost in his own little world, succumbing to a pleasure he was providing was driving him insane.

Armie closed his eyes in ecstasy. The sole touch of Timothée was capable of driving him insane, but to have him like this, in such a intimate moment was almost too much. He felt Timothée crawl down his body, wet tongue tracing his warm skin and the moment he felt his pants being pulled down, he knew he was about to experience something he would never forget.

When Timothée´s mouth wrapped around his shaft, Armie felt overwhelmed with so many different kinds of sensations he could barely think straight. He bit down his bottom lip, tugged on the sheets and let the almost electric waves of pleasure run through his body. He could live in that moment for the rest of his life.

Timothée looked up at Armie from under his lashes, a smile on the corner of his lips. He rubbed his thighs, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head and moaned softly, the vibrations causing Armie´s legs to tremble under his touch. Timothée quickened his pace, his lips stretching around Armie´s girth as he closed his eyes once again, enjoying every single second of this as if it was the first and last time he would ever do this.

As much as he wanted to enjoy this, Armie knew he wouldn´t last much long. He arched his back, beads of sweat running down his chest as he let his fingers tangle in Timothée´s hair. He felt his hips involuntarily thrust upwards just as his cock started throbbing and his balls tightened. With a loud grunt, Armie felt the cum spurt out of his cock, filling Timothée´s mouth.

“Fuck, I´m so sorry, I didn´t…”. Armie quickly sat up, watching with wide eyes as Timothée chuckled, shaking his head. “I´m sorry, I seriously didn´t mean to…”

Timothée smiled, licking his lips as he crawled back to Armie´s lap, leaning their foreheads together while his thumbs rubbed Armie´s cheeks. “You have nothing to apologize for, Armie.”

“I should have warned you”

“I knew exactly what I was doing, believe me.” He pecked Armie´s lips quickly, not wanting to push him into any more intense kiss when he had just had his cum on his mouth. Armie had already experienced too much that night, Timothée knew it was better not to push him. “Did you enjoy it?”

Armie furrowed his eyebrows, his large hands holding onto Timothée´s slim waist and pulling him closer to his body. “Do you even have to ask?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie keeps on experiencing new things and Timothée meets another resident of the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe you guys wanted more smut? Please, have a little bit more....

**Day 6**

 

Armie´s eyes flickered open to the sight of a peaceful Timothée sleeping next to him. The brunette had his leg hooked on Armie´s legs, his curls falling down his eyes and his pink lips almost in a pout. Armie couldn´t help but chuckle at the sight, he was beautiful, sweet and after the previous night events the one thing Armie couldn´t get out of his head.

Armie moved a bit closer, his fingertips tracing Timothée´s freckles and lips. He could feel Timothée´s cock pressed against him and it only took a quick look down, seeing it was hard and peeking out of the sweatpants, for Armie to feel his own come to life. He returned his eyes to Timothée when he started moving on the bed, a little sigh escaping him. 

Before he even opened his eyes, Timothée opened his mouth, taking Armie´s fingers inside and sucking on it. He heard the man´s heavy breathing and smiled, opening his eyes only to be met by the deep blues of Armie´s. "Good morning", he said as he pulled Armie´s fingers out of his mouth.

“Good morning, slept well?”

“Hard not to when I have this giant pillow by my side”. Timothée smiled, hand running down Armie´s bare chest, feeling the hair in between his fingers. He kissed him softly, savouring each second of it as if it was the last. Mainly because he knew soon enough it would be the last. "Did you have a good night?"

“One of the best ones of my life”. Armie´s voice was almost a whisper, his lips attached to Timothée´s velvet skin, kissing every inch of his face just as his hand travelled down his body. He heard a soft gasp escape Timothée as he grabbed his hard cock and stroked it slowly through the fabric of his pants.

“A-armie, you don´t have to do this”

“What if I want to?”

Timothée looked at him for a moment, biting his lip as he chose to simply nod his head. He let Armie roll him into his back, felt his soft lips and ticklish beard on his bare chest, closed his eyes and let the sensations run through him. The beard scratched him, made his skin burn slightly and instead of complaining, Timothée thought this was only making it all feel better. The mix of soft and rough was driving him insane and he couldn´t wait to know how that would feel once Armie was in between his legs.

Armie´s hands were trembling as he pushed down Timothée´s pants. He could feel his heart pound of his chest as his hand wrapped around the shaft, slow strokes up and down as he tried to get a rhythm going. This was all so new to him and although he knew the gist of a handjob -after all it´s not like he had never done one to himself-, it was still weird to be this close to a cock and actually desire it.

He felt Timothée´s body shiver and saw the goosebumps all over his legs, which in some way made him feel proud of himself. Although he didn´t really know what he was doing, it still made Timothée feel good and that was everything he wanted. They locked eyes for a brief moment and Armie smiled, before he allowed his tongue to trace the glistening purple head.

"F-fuck", Timothée hissed. His entire body seemed to be taken over by waves of pleasure at the touch of Armie´s tongue and even his toes curled up. He took a few deep breaths, desperate to feel his cock slid inside Armie´s mouth, but tried to control his urges as best as he could. Armie had to do things at his own pace.

Timothée licked his lips, his mind focused only on the pleasure he was feeling. Once he finally felt Armie´s lips around him, swallowing him slowly, Timothée had to grip onto the sheets. He hated when he heard the common porn phrase that some guys just have all the skills and can master a blow-job right on the first time, but somehow it felt like Armie fitted this mold. He was kind of messy, a little too eager to do things perhaps, but damn did he do things right.

Armie had his eyes closed shut, his hand wrapped on the base of Timothée´s cock as he tried his best to take as much as he could in his mouth. The moans that escaped Timothée encouraged him to keep on going and there was nothing he wanted more than to make him cum. Make him feel as good as he had made him feel the previous night.

“Ouch,” Timothée hissed as he opened his eyes and looked down at Armie.

“Shit, I´m so sorry. I swear to God I didn´t want to hurt you in any way, I just…”

Timothée had to bit down on his lip to prevent himself from laughing. The desperation on Armie´s eyes was one of the cutest thing he had seen in his life. “Just...just be careful with those teeth, big guy”

“Fuck,” Armie sighed, shaking his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don´t you dare stop right now”. 

Armie chuckled and nodded his head, letting Timothée´s cock past his lips once again. Timothée licked his lips at the sight, his eyes nearly rolling back as Armie took almost all of him inside. He moaned softly as Armie´s beard caressed his inner thighs and let his fingers knot on his blond hair. 

 

*******

 

Armie had only his sweatpants on as he left the fogged bathroom, his bare chest glistening with water while he dried his hair off. Timothée was standing by the fireplace, buttoning up another one of his plaid shirts. The shirt was obviously too large and long for Timothée, but since he didn´t have any clothes beside the one he got there with -and those weren´t in very nice conditions-, Armie´s clothes were the only thing he had been wearing since day one.

It was strange to think that at any other moment, or with any other guy the sight would be silly and laughable, but not with Timothée. Seeing him with his clothes on, curls still wet and falling down his eyes was a sight that made Armie feel even more attracted to him, if that was even possible. He chuckled at himself, the thoughts of how many things that had sounded unimaginable only six days ago, now sounded so banal. 

Timothée could feel Armie´s intense stare and arched an eyebrow as he looked up at him. “What? I know I look ridiculous with your clothes on, but I don´t really have a choice”

Armie shook his head. “That was not what I was thinking, actually quite the opposite”

“What”, asked Timothée in between chuckles.

“I know it´s a cliche of man to do so, but there´s something very erotic about you wearing my clothes”

“Oh really?”

Armie nodded as he took a few steps closer to Timothée. He pulled him by the shirt, their bodies slamming together as he hooked an arm around Timothée´s slim waist. “But then there´s something about you that kind of makes me crazy”

Timothée bit his lip, hands rubbing on Armie´s bare chest. “Well, I like making you go crazy and I like teaching you new things too”

“Like earlier this morning?” 

The smug look on Armie´s face made Timothée laugh and he couldn´t remember ever seeing something so beautiful. Armie buried his face on the brunette´s neck, kissing and sucking on the skin as they stumbled around. Timothée slid his arms down to Armie´s butt, taking it in his hands and squeezing it. In a matter of seconds, their laughs and moans had taken over the entire cabin, and as they reached the bed, nearly falling on it, they heard a knock on the door.

They stopped, Armie´s hand on the bedpost, supporting them up. They looked at one another just before the knocking went on and they groaned, eyes darting to the door. "Who could it be”, asked Timothée.

Armie shrugged his shoulders, the incessant knocking annoying the hell out of him. He sighed and let Timothée fall to the bed, laughing as the younger man shot him a dirty look.

“You son of a bitch”

Armie fished for a shirt to pull it on while he made his way to the front door. He looked over his shoulder at Timothée, watching as he sat down on the bed and let his fingers run through his damp hair, trying to look a little more presentable. 

When Armie opened the door, he could feel a wide smile appear on his lip at the sight of his neighbor. “Good morning, Armie, I hope I am not interrupting anything”

He shook his head, opening the door wider so she could walk in. “You never interrupt, Mrs. Kepler. What can I do for you?”

“I baked some chocolate muffins today and although you did not show up at dinner on Sunday night and made me very mad at you, I thought I should bring you some”

“I´m so sorry, Mrs. Kepler, but something...well actually someone came up and I couldn´t go”

She arched an eyebrow in confusion before she noticed Timothée standing by the bed. She gasped, covering her face with her hands and shook her head. “I am so sorry dear, I didn´t see you there. I´m Agatha Kepler, Armie´s neighbor”

“I´m Timothée”, he said with a shy wave.

“I was out with Archie on Sunday afternoon and we found Timothée lying unconscious and with an injured ankle on the snow, so I bought him home to see if I could help him out”

“Oh my God, that´s terrible”. Agatha shoved the jar of muffins on Armie´s arms and rushed to Timothée, engulfing him in a hug only a mother could provide. “Are you okay, dear? Can I help you in any way?”

Timothée smiled, shaking his head as she cupped his cheeks. “Thank you, Mrs. Kepler, but I am fine. My ankle still hurts from time to time, but overall I´m great, Armie took really good care of me”

“I´m sure he did, this man is the kindest and purest soul I have ever met”

“Mrs. Kepler, please…”

She looked back at Armie, a sweet and loving smile on her face. “It´s true, Armie, I´ve watched you grow from a sweet kid to such an amazing man. Your mom would be proud”

“Thank you”

“Well, I just came to give you...and Timothée the muffins.” She gave Timothée another hug and then took Armie in her arms, a tight embrace as she run her fingers through his hair. “Oh I almost forgot, Alicia´s son is leaving earlier than expected, so we thought we could do our bonfire next Monday, is that okay for you?”

“That´s great”

“Oh and Jeffrey asked me to tell you that he is going to the city on Tuesday, so if you want to go with him or if you want him to bring something, he will do”

“I´ll let him know if I need anything”

She smiled, kissing his cheek before she made her way to the door. “Come to the bonfire too, Timothée, I´m sure everyone will love to have you around”

“Thank you, I´ll try my best”

Armie closed the door behind her, a small smile on his face as he stared at Timothée, who chuckled. “She is kind of crazy, but a great person”

“I see she likes you a lot”

“And I like her too. She helped a lot with my mom, making sure we had everything we needed, staying with her when we had to go out. She was almost like a second mom to me”

Timothée smiled. “That´s very sweet”

Armie shrugged, his eyes moving to the jar in his hands. “Want some muffins?”

 

******

  
  


The sound and smell of the frying bacon took over the whole cabin, the pasta cooked in the boiling water and while Armie was taking care of everything, Timothée sat in the cold stainless steel sink, filling his mouth with pieces of carrot and cheese that Armie had separated for the salad.

“When you said you wanted to help me I actually thought you were going to help me, not eat things before I can even get it done.” Armie had his hands on his hips, a cloth hanging on the waistband of his sweatpants and a serious look on his face, although in reality he simply couldn´t resist the little smirk Timothée had on his face as he devoured yet another piece of cheese.

“I was the one who prepared the pasta,” said Timothée, his green eyes stuck on Armie´s.

“Timothée, all you did was put the pasta in the boiling water”

Timothée nodded, taking a fistful of Armie´s sweatshirt and pulling him close to him until the older man was standing in between his legs. “And the way I see it, it takes a lot of practice to do so, specially from a man who can barely fry an egg”

Armie laughed, his eyes wandering to the stove. He smiled as Timothée grabbed his chin and made him look back at him. Timothée's lips were bright pink and so inviting that Armie knew that if he gave in to temptation, the dinner that was almost ready would be completely forgotten.

He gave Timothée a quick peck on the lips and disentangled himself from the brunette, who pouted and tried to reach out for him once again. “Can you control your little hands until I am done with dinner? You can have me all to yourself once we´re done eating”

Timothée let his tongue run through his lips, a smirk on his face and lustful eyes, which made Armie´s knees buckle. “Is that a promise?”

“Are you always that horny?”

Timothée shrugged and hopped off of the sink, being careful not to hurt his ankle. He walked over to Armie, arms wrapping around his waist as he leaned his cheek on his broad shoulders. “Only when the guy in front of me looks like a freaking Greek  God”

“Me? A Greek God? Yeah, I don´t think so”

Timothée rolled his eyes and turned Armie around, his fingers tracing his beard and his lips. He smiled as Armie leaned in to his touch and on his tiptoes, Timothée let their lips brush together briefly, smiling wide as he felt Armie´s hands land on his hips, keeping him closer. “Yes you do look like a Greek God, but your kindness, your eyes, the sound of your voice and how talented you are, those are the things that really, really get me going. And you know why? Because even though being hot is quite a plus, you´re much more than that”

“You know me for six days...five, if you think about the fact you were unconscious for most of the first day”

“And in the past six days, I liked you more than I liked any other guy that came into my life”

Armie blinked a few times. Timothée's words seemed sincere, and yet it was hard to imagine that a man who lived in New York, surrounded by such intelligent, different and elegant people, found him-a mere lumberjack, a freaking carpenter living in the middle of nowhere-more interesting than any other man.

“What,” Timothée finally asked after a few moments of silence.

“I...I find that hard to believe?”

“Because I´ve seen so many different people? Because you don´t have a penthouse or a Ferrari, or because you never went to college?” Timothée watched as Armie shrugged and shook his head, arms wrapped around his neck. “I like you because you are yourself, Armie, you´re not what society expects you to be. I like you because it was meant to be and that´s the only explanation we need"

Armie didn´t really know what to say to that, all words he knew seemed to have been erased from his memory, so instead of trying to rationalize anything, he did the one thing he knew would say everything he needed to say. His fingers knotted on Timothée´s soft curls and he pulled him close, their lips connecting in a sweet and slow kiss.

The fire Timothée felt inside of him every time Armie touched seemed to only grow as the days went by. Instead of getting used to it, he felt like it was never enough, he always would want more. He moaned softly through the kiss, gripped onto Armie´s shoulder and as much as he wanted to get lost in that moment, he forced himself to pull away. Flushed and panting, Timothée licked his lips, eyes closed in pleasure as he tasted Armie on him. 

“As much as I love this, you were right and we should go back to dinner. We´ll finish this later”

Armie nodded, pecking Timothée´s lips one more time before turning back to the food. “Why don´t you grab the plates and I will finish this, okay?”

“Will do”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie finally gives in to his desires and he and Timothée have a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear more smut? Because here it is...

**Day 7**

  
  


The night came and with it a dark tone to the cabin, the wood burning on the fireplace providing most of the light, while on the floor, both Armie and Timothée sat down. Timothée was comfortably sitting in between Armie´s legs, his body turned slightly so he could look him in the eyes, appreciate the wonderful sight. There were bottles of wine spread around them, plates which were once filled with food and a bowl filled with walnuts covered in chocolate. 

They laughed, kissed and embraced each other. The love and desire they shared had filled the room in ways neither one of them had experienced before and although neither one of them had said anything, they both knew that night was going to be a special one. One neither one of them was ever going to forget about.

Armie wiped the chocolate away from Timothée´s lips, sucking on his fingers after it. Timothée´s eyes were on him the entire time, a mischievous smile on his lips, a darkness taking over his green eyes. Armie might have seemed like the least experienced one of them, but as Timothée, he also knew how to tease.

Timothée leaned forward, hands resting on Armie´s bare chest, lips brushing against his, tasting the chocolate. He could feel his body aching to be pressed against Armie´s, to feel his every muscle and bone against his. Timothée wanted Armie to own him, claim him and love him like no other man had ever done.

A low moan escaped Armie as Timothée crawled his body, straddling his lap and rubbing their groins together. Armie´s large hands held onto his bare back, feeling the heat of his body against his palm and the mixed taste of chocolate and walnuts on his tongue. When Timothée´s fingers found his beard, rubbing and tugging on it, Armie felt his cock harden even more. Timothée had developed some kind of devotion towards his body hair and Armie would be lying if he said it didn´t make him feel extremely aroused.

Timothée moved his hips in slow circles, arms wrapped around Armie´s neck and pulling his body even closer to his, as if it was even possible. He moaned as Armie´s hands roamed down his back and found his ass, rubbing it softly through his pants, pushing their groins closer and creating a friction that nearly made him orgasm right then and there.

They fell down on the floor, loud laughs echoing around the cabin, arms tightly wrapped around each other´s body. Their eyes met, Armie´s fingers pushing some of Timothée´s curls behind his ear, smiling up at him with nothing more than adoration and love.

"You are so beautiful," whispered Armie, leaning his palm on Timothée´s cheek.

Timothée closed his eyes, leaning closer to Armie´s touch and smiling. His heart was beating faster, feeling so overwhelmed with happiness he could die right there and everything would have been worth it. 

“I want you,” he whispered, opening his eyes to look down at Armie.

Armie´s heart was pounding on his chest by now, he was sweating despite the low temperature and he could swear his hands were shaking slightly. He was a grown ass man, yet the fear of not being good enough and disappointing Timothée was latent inside of him.

“Hey, look at me,” said Timothée, fingers gently brushing against Armie´s cheeks, which were a deep shade of pink by now. “It´s okay if you don´t want this”

“I do want this, more than anything”

“Good, then relax and let´s just let it happen, everything is gonna be okay”

Armie nodded, his hands resting on Timothée´s waist as the younger man leaned down, placing a tender and sweet kiss on his lips. He felt Timothée´s hands slid down his bare chest and to his pants, pushing it down as much as he could. Once they parted, lips swollen and breathing heavy, Armie watched Timothée kneel down in between his legs and pull his pants and boxers off.

Timothée got up, his entire body shaking with anticipation as he kicked his pants and underwear to the side. He stared down at Armie for a couple of seconds before kneeling down again, his lips leaving kisses from Armie´s knees to his thighs. As Timothée lied on top of him, naked, feverish bodies touching, he could see the goosebumps taking them over.

Their bodies rubbed together, low moans echoed along with the sloppy sounds of their wet mouths. Their arousal increased by the second, the sweat sprouting from their bodies and the scent that emanated from them, was leaving them in a haze, where nothing else mattered or even existed. It was them and only them in the world.

Timothée´s hand wrapped around his and Armie´s shaft, stroking it sluggishly, feeling the precum ooze out of it. He sucked and bit on Armie´s earlobe, a soft whimper escaping his lips. "Do you have a condom?"

“Black box on top of the fireplace,” said Armie, his voice merely a whisper.

Timothée reached the box in record time, fishing a package from inside and ripping it open before he could even get back to the ground. Armie couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, his hands rubbing Timothée´s thighs as the brunette straddled him once again.

“Eager much?”

“You have no idea,” he mumbled before leaning down to take Armie in his mouth. He sucked for a couple of seconds, eyes locked on Armie, hands stroking the base and tongue swirling around the sensitive head. Timothée gave one long lick through the whole length before rolling the condom, stroking it quickly after doing so.

He pulled Armie up, making him sit straight and wrapped his arm around his neck for support. Timothée teasingly let the tip of Armie´s cock brush against his hole, the repeated motion of his hips creating a friction, which made them both moan in unison. 

He shuddered as he felt Armie´s hand slid down his back and to his ass, the tip of his fingers circling the tender and puckered flesh. He gasped, cheek rubbing against Armie´s beard, fingers knotting on the hair at his nape and cock, hard and leaking, tightly pressed against their stomachs. Timothée was in heaven and judging by the low moans Armie let it out, so was he.

Their eyes met and without sharing any words, they both knew this was it, the moment they had been waiting ever since they shared their first kiss just a few days prior. Timothée bit on his lip as he took Armie inside of him, the intrusion made his body tremble from head to toe and he gripped tighter onto Armie´s hair, his eyes closed and his mouth agape as he leisurely took more and more inside of him.

Armie gasped, his hands tightly holding onto Timothée´s waist, his chest rising and falling with such a intensity he thought he would have a heart attack. He could feel his  body heat increase, he could feel shivers running all over his body and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The feeling of being inside Timothée, the tightness and warmth of it, it was driving him insane, making him feel things he had never felt before.

Timothée stopped with a grunt, nails digging into Armie´s shoulder as he bit hard on his bottom lip. He took a couple of long breaths, trying to calm himself down as Armie looked up at him, sweeping some of his damp curls behind his ear.

“Are you okay,” Armie asked concerned, his finger tracing Timothée´s bruised lip. “Do you want to stop?”

Timothée shook his head, burying his face on Armie´s neck, sucking on the tender skin. “Y-you´re just...I just need a moment to get used to, okay?”

Armie embraced Timothée and closed his eyes as he felt him lower himself a bit more. Each inch he took their moans increased and the sweat poured from their foreheads, making their skin slippery. 

Timothée lazily moved his hips, feeling Armie´s cock enter him completely and hit just the right spot. He leaned his forehead against Armie´s, their lips searching for one another as their bodies started moving in synchrony, both eager to give one another as much pleasure as they were receiving.

The entire cabin was washed over by moans, grunts and whispers of praise and love. They had reached a realm of pleasure neither had ever encountered, the complicity, respect and admiration they had towards one another seemed to make the entire experience something ethereal, magical and unforgettable.

Armie stroked Timothée´s cock in synchrony to their thrusts, smiling as Timothée´s moans increased its volume and his body went pliant on top of him. Their kisses turned more urgent, more needy and sensual, their bodies signaling neither one of them really had much time left.

Timothée held tightly onto Armie as he felt his body shudder and his toes curl up, his orgasm rocking through his body, his cum coating both his and Armie´s chest just as Armie grunted loudly, his cock throbbing and emptying itself on the condom.

They fell back on the floor, riding down the waves of pleasure that still dominated their bodies and minds. Their breathing was labored, their sweaty bodies glistening as the burning wood became the only audible sound and they basket in each other´s arms.

Timothée cradled Armie´s face, his thumb rubbing on his cheek as their eyes met. He smiled tiredly, seeing the peaceful expression on Armie and instantly finding himself a bit calmer and relaxed.

“I hope this was as good to you as it was for me,” whispered Timothée.

Armie kissed him softly. “Believe me when I say this was the best night of my life”

Timothée blinked a couple of times, his smile growing bigger at Armie´s words. He snuggled even closer, nestling his face in the crook of Armie´s neck and allowed his eyes to close, sleep taking him over.

Armie kissed Timothée´s hair, his hand sliding up and down his slender arm as he let the memories of the past seven days take him over. Armie couldn´t remember ever feeling so full of life and so happy. With Timothée around, it seemed like life made more sense.

 

*******

 

Armie´s eyes fluttered open as he felt Timothée move against him. He had his face buried on the crook of Timothée´s neck, his arm wrapped around the his waist. Armie breathed him in, the scent of coconut shampoo, sweat and sex mixing it together, creating an unique smell that he would always associate with Timothée.

He placed soft kisses on Timothée´s neck, pushing of his curls to the side so he could get easier access. Armie could hear low, almost inaudible moans escaping Timothée´s lips; he pressed his hand on Timothée´s stomach, pushing him closer to his body and heard him sigh as his cock nestled in between his ass cheeks. 

Timothée pushed his ass back, rubbing himself against Armie and biting on his lip as he felt Armie´s teeth sink into his neck. He reached for Armie´s hands and guided down to his penis, their hands wrapping around the shaft and stroking it together. Timothée moaned, his curls falling down his eyes as he felt his body become more rigid and goosebumps take over his skin.

Armie hooked his leg on top of Timothée´s body, his lips and teeth leaving a trail of marks on Timothée´s neck and shoulder. He let go of Timothée´s cock and sucked on his fingers, coating them with his saliva before pressing it against Timothée´s hole, teasing it until Timothée started whimpering.

“And here I was thinking I was the tease,” mumbled Timothée in between moans.

“Consider this me teaching you a little lesson about being a tease,” said Armie on Timothée´s ear, biting on his earlobe right after it.

Armie watched as Timothée kept on stroking himself, his speed increasing each time Armie´s fingers menaced to enter him. He pushed some of his curls back, looking intensively at Timothée and all the millions expressions that went through his face as worked himself closer to an orgasm. Armie smiled to himself and allowed one finger to enter Timothée, loving the sight of his back arching and his cock leaking a thin stream of precum that coated his fingers.

Armie leaned closer, his lips finding Timothée´s and devouring him in a sloppy and hungry kiss. His own cock was throbbing against Timothée´s smooth ass, precum oozing out of the already swollen head. Armie inserted another finger inside Timothée and pulled on his lower lip, eyes closing in pure pleasure as he heard the intense moan that filled the room.

“Q-quit teasing me, Armie,” moaned Timothée, turning his head so he could look Armie in the eyes.

Armie smiled, fingers brushing against Timothée´s sweaty forehead. He placed kisses all around his face, the pace of his fingers growing incredibly fast, leaving Timothée a mess of sobs.

“Armiiiiiie”

Armie reached for the nightstand, grabbing a condom and ripping it open as fast as he could. He rolled onto his cock, grunting as he felt it throb in his hand and in a instant had his cock buried deep inside of Timothée. They both growled, bodies slamming together, moans of encouragement filling the air.

Armie kept a steady and quick pace, their bodies moving together almost as a wave, their sweaty skin sticking together and their tongues fucking each other´s mouth. It was intense, dirty and exhilarating, and they both lost themselves in a haze on pleasure. They didn´t think, they barely spoke, they just existed.

Timothée could feel his entire being shake, his toes prickled and after a couple of lazy strokes, he shot his load all over his stomach. He felt his body relax, his brain start to work again and while he clenched his ass muscles, milking Armie´s cock, he let his arm reach back, hand grabbing a fistful of Armie´s ass.

Armie buried his face on Timothée´s neck, sucking on the skin as he thrusted faster, his mind going on overdrive as he felt Timothée squeeze his cock. He groaned, hands holding tightly into Timothée´s waist as he felt himself shoot into the condom.

“I see you learn fast,” whispered Timothée as he turned around and pulled Armie to his chest, stroking his blond hair.

Armie wrapped his arm around Timothée, eyes closing as he let out a few contentment sighes. "I had a good teacher"

Timothée chuckled, eyes wandering through Armie´s body. The past seven days had probably been the best days of his entire life, but even though he was still experiencing the high of his pleasure, Timothée couldn´t help but feel a pain shot through his heart. Realization that soon all of this would be over had finally arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s the morning after and everything it´s great....until it´s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out the angst came all at once :/

**Day 8**

 

 

Timothée woke up to kisses on his shoulder and the back of his neck. He kept his eyes closed, a smile coming to his lips as he took in the scent of bacon and coffee. The bed shifted beside him, a large hand stroked his hair and once he finally allowed his eyes to open, he saw Armie there, smiling down at him as if he was the sun to his earth. 

“Morning,” whispered Armie, pushing some of Timothée´s curls behind his ear.

“Morning handsome, what time is it?”

“Do you have anywhere to go,” Armie joked and watched as Timothée shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing for a quick second. “It´s almost 9am”

Timothée nodded and sat up on the bed, pulling the blankets on top of his naked body. He snuggled close to Armie, wrapping an arm around his and leaning his head on Armie´s shoulder. “What do we have here,” he asked, eyes scanning the tray Armie had on his lap.

“Coffee, bacon, scrambled eggs and once we´re done with this, there´s some chocolate chip pancakes in the oven”

Timothée groaned, reaching for a piece of bacon, before he looked up at Armie. “What am I gonna do with my life once you´re not around me anymore? How am I supposed to survive every morning without you there, making this amazing and extremely exaggerated breakfast?”

Armie remained quiet, biting on his lip as he processed Timothée´s words. They had shared an absolutely amazing night barely twelve hours prior and Timothée was already talking about a time where they wouldn´t be together, a time Armie knew it would eventually come but that he tried to push back as much as he could. The mere thought of watching Timothée get on a bus and leave him behind, go back to New York crushed him. He wasn´t sure he could actually do that.

“Hey, what´s wrong?”

Armie looked over at Timothée, watching as he chewed on his egg. “You thinking about leaving already?”

Timothée sighed. He looked down at his hands, fingers fidgeting as he tried to get his thoughts together. He didn´t want to leave, he wanted to get under those covers and stay there with Armie forever, but sadly life wasn´t that easy.

“I don´t want to go, but there is so much waiting for me in New York”

“Your family?”

He nodded. “My family, my friends, my job and some unfinished business I need to take care of”

“Unfinished business,” asked Armie slightly confused. “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Just...just some things I need to deal with once I am back”

Silence. A mortal silence surrounded them, their eyes glued on one another, saying way more than words could ever say. Until that point things had been easy, fun and exciting, but they both would be lying if they didn´t say that at least once during this time together they didn´t think of how all that happiness could crumble to the ground. 

They knew one another for eight days, as much as they had shared stories and anecdotes about their lives, there would always be things left behind. Timothée still didn´t know much about Armie´s father, or what exactly had happened to his mother, what was her disease and exactly how old he was when everything happened. Armie didn´t know why exactly Timothée even made it to the mountain, he didn´t know about any of his friends or how was his life in New York besides his family and his job. As much as they felt connected, as much as they knew enough about each other to love one another, there were still pieces to the puzzle that needed to be filled.

“You have someone in New York.” It wasn´t even a question, at that point Armie didn´t really need Timothée to say anything to figure out what was the truth. “You have someone in New York waiting for you, someone who´s probably worried about the fact you haven´t contacted them in a week and still you let me fall for you, you made me believe in every single word you said”

“And I was being honest,” Timothée finally said, tears already forming in his eyes.

“You were being honest? Please explain to me how having a boyfriend and sleeping with me without telling me anything about it classifies as being honest?”

“We are not together at the moment, okay?”

Armie chuckled nervously, pushing the tray away from him so he could get up from the bed. He felt Timothée´s hand on his arm, trying to keep him in place, but yanked his arm away from his grip. “You think that helps? You and your boyfriend decided to take a break and you took the opportunity to seduce the guy in the middle of nowhere, who was kind enough to take you in, help you when you were just about to die?”

“Armie, you´re twisting everything. Just let me explain exactly what happened”

“You lied to me, you kept something quite important from me and watched me fall for you, helplessly. You watched me experience something I had never felt before, I was scared, I was afraid of disappointing you and not once you thought about telling me the truth”

Timothée looked around for his boxers and pulled them on, rushing out of the bed and over to Armie, taking his face in his hands. "Listen to me, okay? Alex and I were together for almost three years when I found out he cheated on me, I was devastated, I was mad and feeling like I didn´t belong anywhere in the world. We talked, we fought and eventually he asked me for some time so he could think about the situation, so he could work on being a better person for me and I said yes, because I felt like I needed that time for myself too.

This was in mid October and by November, I felt like I couldn´t breathe anymore. We work together, I was seeing him every single day, despite the mix of emotions that was running through my veins. I hated him and I loved him and I didn´t know what to do with myself. I talked to my boss, asked for a few weeks off and packed my stuff. I left New York almost a month ago and since then I have been jumping from town to town, meeting new people, new lifestyles and getting to know me again, because in some ways, I lost myself while I was with him.

By the time I made it here, I was already certain that me and Alex, we didn´t have a chance, there was no going back for us. I left him a message before I came to the mountain, saying we needed to have a serious conversation once I was back in New York. I didn´t know I was gonna fall, Armie, I didn´t know I was going to twist my ankle, hit my head and almost die in the middle of the snow. By the time I made it here, I had no idea I would meet you, I had no idea I would wake up from that nightmare to find you by the feet of the bed, looking at me with those eyes, making me fall in love with you almost immediately. I didn´t plan any of this, so you have no right to tell me I wasn´t honest”

Armie stepped back, his eyes filled with tears. "But you were not honest, Timothée. You could have told me the truth, you could have explained everything to me, but you didn´t, so you can´t really blame me for not believing in you"

“W-what?”

“The day I brought you in you called out for him, do you remember that? I didn´t give much thought back then because you were hallucinating, but you thought I was him, you said you were happy he was back”

Timothée shook his head, rubbing his face as he tried to keep himself together. “You said yourself I couldn´t be held responsible for the things I did or said while I was hallucinating, now you´re gonna use that against me?”

“I barely slept that night, wondering what had happened with me, wondering why I was disappointed by the fact you didn´t kiss me when I barely knew you. Now I figure out you wanted to kiss him and I was just the closest body you could find to suppress his absence. How do you want me to feel?”

“You are not listening to me. You are not someone I am using to forget about him, because there´s no reason for that. I am over him, I don´t care about him anymore, but I do care about you though, way more than I should when I know I won´t be here for much long. Please, Armie, listen to what I am saying, try to understand me”

Armie looked down at his feet, shaking his head as he did so. “I can´t, not right now”

“Armie, please...how did our lovely breakfast turn into this mess? How can you actually believe I was lying to you after everything that happened yesterday night? After we made love”

“How do you expect me to simply forget about the fact you have someone else waiting for you? Sure, you guys are on a break, but don´t you think you should have told me about him? Because judging by what you said, you two have yet to discuss the fact you are not actually a couple anymore. You know, maybe I am overreacting, you were gonna leave anyway, what´s the point of making a big deal out of this, right? You got what you wanted, we can both move on”

Timothée shook his head, trying to reach for Armie. “You are not being fair to me. I was not using you, I would never do such a thing. I fell in love with you, Armie, you need to believe me”

“I want to, but right now I´m too disappointed to do so”

Timothée sighed, watching through clouded vision as Armie made his way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He threw himself back on the bed, his sobs echoing in the quiet room as he tried to wipe away the tears that just kept on falling. That was not how he expected the morning to go.

 

******

 

Timothée woke up to an empty cabin. There was no signs of Armie or Archie, the breakfast was left untouched on the table, the wood on the fireplace was mostly all burnt out and the place was growing colder by the second. His eyes were swollen, red from all the tears he had shed before falling asleep. He seemed to have three extra pounds on his shoulder, he was drained, hurt and feeling like a jackass.

He got up from the bed and made it straight to the bathroom, filling the tub as he sat naked on the toilet. Timothée had not once thought about Alex, he had truly pushed him back, moved on from him even before Armie came into the picture, in no way he wanted to lie and deceive Armie. From the moment they met, Timothée felt nothing but love and admiration towards him.

Timothée got into the tub, the warmth water was supposed to be relaxing, but all Timothée could think about was the fact Armie wasn´t there with him, that his arms were not wrapped around him, that his fingers were not stroking his hair, his voice didn´t echo in his ear while he hummed a song. Suddenly he realized that a life without Armie would be a life way harder to live than he had ever expected.

Timothée got out of the tub and made it back to the main room, searching for clean clothes on the closet. His hands moved through the shirts hanging there, his eyes took in every single piece of clothing Armie owned. Timothée knew even Armie´s plaid shirts would be something he would miss.

He pulled on some pants and a shirt, buttoning up just as he heard Archie´s barking on the distance. He run over to the door, kneeling down as he saw Archie run over to him. Timothée smiled slightly as he felt Archie´s tongue all over his face and stroked the dog´s fur, pulling him close to his body.

He watched as Armie walked inside the cabin without uttering a word, he had a serious look on his face, his eyes were somehow lifeless and his whole body was rigid. It simply wasn´t the Armie Timothée had met and it killed him, it killed him to know he was the reason why he was suffering.

Timothée got up, walking back inside with Archie following him close behind. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes glued on Armie, who was cleaning the table, taking the food back to the kitchen. The silence between them was mortifying, to Timothée it felt worse than the fight itself, at least back then Armie was acknowledging him.

"Are you not gonna talk to me anymore? You´re going to ignore me for as long as I stay here?"

Armie stopped, hands gripping onto the table as he took a couple of deep breaths. He turned to look at Timothée, leaning against the table and tucking his hands in his pockets. "I don´t know yet, I´m still trying to figure out how I´m gonna deal with the next two days"

Timothée arched an eyebrow. "The next two days? What is that suppose to mean?"

“I talked to Mr. Kepler, he is going to town on Tuesday and he will be taking you with him”

Suddenly it seemed like Timothée´s entire world had crumbled to the ground, he gasped, air leaving his lungs as he stared at Armie in disbelief. "Y-you are throwing me out? You planned everything with him without even talking to me?"

Armie kept himself serious, his eyes down to his feet. “You were the one who said you had some unfinished business to take care of”

“Fuck, Armie, what are you doing this to me?”

“Why am I doing this to you?” Armie shook his head, fingers running through his blond hair as he tried to keep himself together, keep himself calm. “Why did you do this to  _ me?  _ At what point did you think keeping the fact you have a boyfriend a secret was a good idea, Timothée?”

“I don´t have a boyfriend, Armie. I had one and we´re done”

“But he doesn´t know that, does he? You said yourself you guys were on a break, you would talk to him once you got back to New York, so tell me what would happen if you got there and he said he wanted you back?”

Timothée let out a sigh, shaking his head as he took a few steps closer to Armie. “It´s been two months, Armie and we barely talked to one another ever since we decided to go on a break. When we did talk, it was work related and I could barely look him in the eye. I loved Alex for quite a while, but I do not love him anymore and no matter what happens between you and me, no matter how we leave this relationship once I´m gone, I won´t get back to him. That´s exactly why I didn´t tell you anything, Armie, because he means absolutely nothing to me and I thought he wouldn´t mean anything to you either. I get it now, okay, I was wrong and I should have been honest about this since the beginning, but you can´t look me in the eye and tell me you actually think I was lying about everything I said to you the last eight days. I´d like to think you know me better than that”

“I´d like to think that too,” said Armie as he finally gained the courage to look up at Timothée. “But try to see my point here, okay? You have someone waiting for you, whether is to finish things or not it doesn´t matter right now, but you do have someone else and you can´t possibly expect me to simply erase that information from my mind and move on as if nothing happened”

“But that´s not what I am asking, Armie”

“Yes it is. It has been less than four hours and you want me to take you in my arms and pretend I am not hurt, that I´m not disappointed in you. But I can´t lie to you or myself, I need time to think things through, to make sure I know exactly what I want.”

“And yet you´re throwing me out in two days.”

“I´m not throwing you out.”

“Yes you are, Armie. You didn´t listen to me and ran off to arrange everything with Mr. Kepler as if I don´t have a say in it. Did you do this because it will make it easier for you to watch me leave while you are still mad at me?”

“Make it easier? If you think it will be easy for me to watch you leave, then it´s clear neither one of us is exactly what the other expected.” Armie watched as Timothée bit on his lip. “Despite of how hurt I am right now, I am in love with you and watch you walk through that door will be the hardest thing I will do ever since I watched my mom die.”

Timothée sighed, no words seemed sufficient to follow that and to be honest he was way too drained to go on with the conversation. They were too emotional to make sense of what the other was feeling and saying at that moment, they needed time.

“I'm sorry, that's all I can say right now.”

“I´m sorry too, I shouldn´t have talked to Mr. Kepler behind your back. I´m also sorry for not being the person you want me to be right now, but I need some time to process all of this, Timothée.”

Timothée nodded, looking down at his shoes. “You are right”

“I got some work to finish, I´ll be on the back if you need anything.”

“There´s only one thing I need right now.”

“Timothée….” Armie´s voice was barely a whisper, but it was easy to hear the pain and heartbreak.

“It´s okay, just go do what you have to do”

 

******

  
  


Armie lied down on the couch at the balcony, a thick blanket over him as he drank some beer and watched as the snow fell to the ground. His eyes were heavy, tiredness taking him over after such a demanding day, both physically and emotionally.

The argument with Timothée had hurt and confused him, he didn´t know what to think or what to do with himself. Work was the one thing that helped him release the angriness and frustration he had inside of him. He chopped wood for the fireplace and worked on a set of four chairs the owner of the store had ordered him, the manual work, the burning of the muscles and the attention he had to put on his job helped him clear his mind and start to see things in a different perspective.

Armie was still hurt, he had not expected any of that to come from Timothée, but he was also starting to see his point of view. Timothée didn´t think Alex was of any importance anymore, so why should he? Why should he jeopardize the relationship they built for something that in a few days wouldn´t even matter anymore? Why waste the last two days they had together?

Armie finished his beer, threw the bottle in the trash and grabbed the blanket while he made his way inside. It was 10pm, Archie was sleeping peacefully on the foot of the bed while Timothée, coiled up on the blankets, slept with a worried look upon his face on the far corner of the bed, leaving way too much space left for Armie, who could only imagine Timothée did this because he feared Armie wouldn´t want him close.

He walked over to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into clean pajamas. Carefully, Armie slid under the covers and as smoothly as he could, pulled Timothée´s body closer. He tucked a few curls behind his ear and let out a sigh, the realization of how much he had hurt Timothée finally sinking in.

“I´m sorry,” he whispered, pulling on the covers and letting his eyes close off slowly, staring at Timothée until the very last second.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time is running out.

**Day 9**

  
  


Armie yawned, his body shifting drowsily on the bed as his eyes fluttered open. He was instantly met with Timothée´s stare, those green eyes still filled with sleep, sadness and uncertainty. Armie watched him for a moment, watched as his lips quivered as if he desperately wanted to say something but didn´t know where to start, watched as he blinked a couple of times and almost leaned closer, but decided not to do so on the last minute.

Armie was just about to speak when he saw Timothée sit down briskly on the bed, his back turned to him and his head hanging low. Acting quickly, Armie leaned on his elbow and took hold of Timothée´s arms, keeping him from going anywhere. He pulled him back cautiously and watched as Timothée looked at him over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched and lips pursed.

“Stay, we need to talk.” Armie´s voice was low and delicate, his eyes scanning Timothée´s every move.

"Armie, you don´t have to do any of this again, okay? I get it and I will leave you alone, it will be like I am not even here anymore."

"That´s a shame," started Armie, which made Timothée furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "I was planning on making the best out of the time we still have together, but if you don´t want that..."

“What are you talking about?”

“I´m talking about the fact I was an idiot not to believe you, but I was really hurt by the idea that you were somehow just using me to forget about Alex. It took me some time to think things through and see it through your perspective, but I did and I am sorry for being a jerk.”

Timothée remained in silence but turned his body so he was facing Armie, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth, his heart starting to pound on his chest and his cheeks getting a faint red. He looked down at his arm, Armie´s hand still lingered there, the thumb rubbing his skin softly, which made the little hairs in his arm stand up. He wanted to smile, to scream and kiss Armie passionately, but Timothée also wanted to be sure he wasn´t taking this the wrong way. He wanted to make sure Armie still wanted him.

“So, you´re not mad at me anymore? You still want me?”

Armie smiled, a full on smile that would have knocked Timothée out of his feet if he was sitting on the bed. "If I could, I´d never let you go."

“I don´t wanna go,” whispered Timothée as he started to feel tears fill his eyes.

“But you have to go." Armie´s hands moved to Timothée´s face, his thumbs caressing the porcelain skin. "Your family and your job are waiting for you and as much as I wish I could have you here with me, as much as I wish you would let go of everything, I know I can´t ask you for that. Your life is in New York, my life is here and I think we should make the best out of the time we do have, make sure we never forget about the last few days."

“I could never forget you, Armie.”

Timothée rested his hand on top of Armie´s, his eyes closing as he leaned in to the warm touch and took a few deep breaths. It was as if he was trying to capture the warmth and softness of Armie, engrave that on his brain so he would never, not even for a second, forget how it felt to be so close to the man.

Silence took over the room then, their bodies moved closer, their breathing got hastier and Armie´s fingers knotted on Timothée´s messy curls. Their foreheads leaned together, noses rubbing and lips provoking and inviting each other in. Armie sensed Timothée was still unsure and closed the gap between them himself, sucking on Timothée´s bottom lip, sliding a hand down to his back and pulling him closer.

Timothée clinged into Armie´s shirt, his lips moving in synchrony with Armie´s, his body screaming for his touch. He parted his lips, feeling Armie´s tongue invade his mouth and moaned softly. It had been twenty four hours since he felt Armie this close, but to Timothée it truly felt like a month. He needed -and wanted- to make each second they still had together count, because the pain he would go through once he was back in New York was something he barely would be able to survive, not without the memories.

Armie pushed Timothée down on the bed, his large body hovering on top of the brunette, his hands sliding down his torso and holding onto his hips. He moved his lips down Timothée´s jaw and neck, alternating between sweet, wet kisses and little bites, leaving a not only a wet trail but also reddening bite marks all over Timothée´s smooth skin.

Timothée exposed his neck, his eyes closed in pure bliss and low moans echoing around the room. He arched his back as he felt Armie´s groin rub against his and let his nails drag on his skin, his hips thrusting forward, yearning for more friction.

Armie looked down at Timothée, his finger tracing the trail of bite marks he had left and a smile on his lips as he saw the darkness in Timothée´s eyes. Armie shivered, the touch of Timothée´s hand on his skin made his body heat up and his head spin, love and lust taking him over. 

Armie pulled his shirt off and quickly moved to take off his pants, kicking it to the ground in record time. Timothée giggled at the sight, but licked his lips as he stared down at Armie´s toned body. He moaned softly as he felt Armie´s lips on his neck once again, leaving kisses until he reached his lips. Armie licked Timothée´s lips, a wicked smile on his face as the brunette stirred underneath him and tried to capture his lips in a kiss.

Timothée felt Armie´s hands tug on the hem of his shirt and arched his back, helping him take it off easily. He gasped softly as one of Armie´s hand wrapped around his wrists, pinning his arms above his head while his free hand traveled down his half naked body, rubbing on his sensitive nipples and letting his nails scratch his skin. 

Timothée´s cock throbbed inside his sweatpants, the friction from Armie straddling him and the slightly more rough way he was treating him was starting to drive him insane. The moment Armie´s hand reached his pants, cupping him through the thick fabric, Timothée couldn't help but moan a little louder. He could feel his heart pounding on his chest.

Armie kneeled down on the bed and yanked Timothée´s pants off of him. He traced Timothée´s foot with his tongue, smirking as he heard a mix of moans and giggles fill the air. As he had previously done to Timothée´s neck, Armie traced his entire leg with his lips, a wet trail left behind as he got closer and closer to Timothée´s groin.

Timothée gasped loud when Armie´s tongue circled his anus, his back arched and he had to grip onto the sheets. The sensation was overwhelming, surprising and ravishingly pleasurable. He had absolutely no idea Armie would go there...literally.

Timothée let out a long _ fuck _ , his body convulsing in the waves of pleasure that run through him. He gripped onto Armie´s hair, spreading his legs and exposing more of himself, eager to feel every single lapping of Armie´s skillful tongue.

“S-shit...where...where did you learn that?”

Armie chuckled, placing soft kisses on each of Timothée´s thighs before hovering on top of him once again, their hard cock the only thing touching. “Some things are not that different, at least that´s what I thought.”

Timothée licked his lips, his eyes stuck on Armie´s. “Well, those girlfriends of yours were lucky girls.”

“None came close to you, trust me,” he whispered in Timothée´s ear, feeling him shiver from head to toe.

Timothée pulled Armie close, kissing him with famish desire, loving the feel of their naked bodies moving together and their sweat mixing. Timothée wrapped his legs around Armie´s hips, biting on his lower lip as he felt his long fingers entering him. Armie moved his finger at an almost snail like pace, scissoring his fingers, which made Timothée moan loud and his legs shake slightly. For someone who lived secluded in a damn mountain, Armie sure had all types of skills.

Armie reached for the condoms in the nightstand and quickly put it on, not taking more than a minute to bury himself inside of Timothée. Their moans echoed, the sound of their skin slamming together took over the entire room and the smell of sex and sweat intoxicated them. Armie´s hands roamed through Timothée´s entire body, feeling every single inch of his skin against his palms while he thrusted into him, fast and hard.

Timothée was loving the new side of Armie. He loved every single thing about sweet and caring Armie, but to know he could also be a little rough was one of the sexiest things in the world. He moved his hips, meeting Armie´s thrusts halfway and nearly coming each time he felt Armie hit his prostate. 

He wrapped his arms around Armie´s body, nibbling on his ear and whispering sweet nothings to him, mixed with the most racy words he could pronounce. It didn´t take much for Armie to increase his speed, his large hands holding tightly onto his hips while he slammed inside of him, bringing them both closer to a powerful orgasm.

Armie took a tight grip on Timothée´s hair, pulling his head back and attacking his neck, adding more bite marks to the ones already there. He felt his whole body shudder, his muscles clench and in no time he was filling the condom with his cum. Armie could feel Timothée´s ass muscles tighten around his cock and watched with a bright smile on his face as the brunette arched his back and moaned loud, his cock pulsing as ropes of cum erupted from him, coating his chest and stomach.

Armie collapsed on the bed next to Timothée, their sweaty bodies glistening, their breathing labored and their hair messy. Timothée snuggled closer to Armie, resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arms around his waist and intertwined their legs. He couldn´t remember the last time he felt so spent and yet so happy.

“Shower,” asked Timothée in a whisper as Armie looked down at him, letting out a loud and contagious laugh.

 

******

  
  


Timothée smiled to himself the moment he opened the door to the cabin and walked in, Archie trailing behind him. The smell of bacon, potatoes and meat was intense and he could feel his mouth water. He would miss every single aspect of life with Armie, but his cooking skills was definitely one of the top things, after all Timothée himself could barely make pasta.

He leaned against the kitchen´s threshold, arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile on his face. Armie was serious but calm, fully concentrated on his task and paying good attention to each one of the pans he had on the stove. It was definitely one of the most sexy things Timothée had ever seen in his life, it was amazing how Armie could make even the most mundane things in the world look insanely beautiful.

"You have any idea how beautiful you look while you are cooking?" Timothée smirked as he saw Armie look over at him with an eyebrow arched. "I am serious, you make it seem so easy, so effortless, it makes you look ten times more attractive than you already are."

Armie walked over to Timothée, holding onto his hips and pulling him a bit closer to his body. He leaned their foreheads together, placed a soft and quick kiss on Timothée´s lips and chuckled as the brunette grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer and trying to lock their lips once again. "No no no, I got food on the stove and I am not gonna let you distract me this time."

“As if you were not to blame too, I wasn't doing anything by myself.”

"You were not, but you seem to master the art of teasing," said Armie licking his lips as Timothée bit on his bright red lips. He had been out in the snow with Archie and his entire face was tainted a light shade of red, his freckles even more prominent, which made Armie want to trace each one of them with his fingertips and then his tongue, kissing one by one, making Timothée giggle.

“Oh, I try my best,” whispered Timothée.

"You do a great job." Armie teased him, running his tongue across Timothée´s bottom lip but pulled away before their lips touched. He laughed at the expression on Timothée´s face and walked back to the stove, opening the oven and allowing the smell of cookies to take over the room. He grabbed a cloth and removed the baking dish, setting on top of the sink. 

“Cookies?”

"To the take to the bonfire tonight," Armie explained as Timothée nodded his head, chewing on his lip. "You are going, right?"

Timothée shrugged. "I don´t know, if you want me to go."

“Of course I want you to go, Timothée.”

“Are you sure? I mean, everyone you know will be there, people who´ve known you ever since you were a kid and maybe you wouldn´t…”

Armie furrowed his eyebrows. “You think I´d be embarrassed to go with you?”

“Not embarrassed, but I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable there when people start asking questions. They will probably wonder who I am and why I am there with you and I don´t want you to…”

Armie made it back to Timothée in no second, his hands cradling his face and a smile on his lips. "If they ask who you are, I´m gonna tell them who you are. Timothée, I am in love with you and I see no problem in letting people know that."

Timothée couldn´t suppress the smile that took over his face. He could feel his cheeks flush and his heart beat a bit faster, there were things Armie made him feel that he had never felt before. A simple compliment from him, a simple touch and a reassurance that what Armie felt was just as intense as what he felt, that was all it took to make him weak in the knees.

"Wow, you actually are at a loss of words."

“Stop it,” said Timothée pushing him slightly.

“So, are you going or not?”

Timothée nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Yes, I am going”

 

******

 

It was almost 7pm when they made it out of the cabin and headed over to the Kepler's. It was a short walk, but the longest one Timothée had done ever since he made it to the cabin. His ankle didn´t disturb him and he loved to be out at night, seeing things in a different light. They were a couple of meters away from the cabin when he spotted the fire, heard someone singing and the sweet melody of a guitar. 

He tightened his grip on Armie´s hands as they made it closer, a smile on his face as he spotted all the 15 people sitting around the fire, talking and laughing, a small but happy community. For a second Timothée wondered if he could get used to that life, if he could actually leave everything he had in New York behind and settle for a serene life on the mountain with Armie.

Agatha was the first to spot them and she happily made her way over to them, engulfing both of them in a tight hug. She pulled away with a smile, her hand resting on Armie´s cheek, her thumbs rubbing his skin. "I am so glad you guys made it."

“I wouldn´t miss this for anything, Mrs. Kepler.”

"You look happy, he makes you happy." Armie blushed a little at Agatha´s words and felt Timothée squeeze his hand slightly. "I am glad you got to meet each other, that you got to experience whatever it is that you experienced and I hope you will be around one another soon enough."

Armie couldn´t really find the right words to use at that moment. Agatha was always like a mother to him and to hear her talk so nicely of him and Timothée, was almost as if his own mother was there, blessing their short but intense relationship.

"Oh lord, look at me making you two all flushed. C´mon c´mon, let´s sit down and get something to eat. We got wine, hot chocolate, coffee, marshmallows, brownies and I made that potato soup you love."

Armie smiled, handing her the jar of cookies. "I baked some cookies earlier today and brought us some, hope you´ll enjoy it."

"Armand, have I ever not liked your food?" She turned to Timothée, her hand resting on Armie´s shoulder. "Isn´t he the best cook you have ever seen in your life? This boy has been cooking ever since he was fourteen and I am still amazed at how great he is."

“He really is great,” said Timothée.

“Oh, stop you two.”

"So humble," said Agatha before ushering both of them towards the fire and pointing over to an empty stop on the logs that were on the ground. "You two can sit there beside me and Jeffrey"

“Thanks, Mrs. Kepler,” they said in unison as they sat down. 

Armie kept his fingers intertwined with Timothée as they sat side by side, their hands resting on Timothée´s thighs. True was they both had been a bit apprehensive on how people would take the fact they were there together, as a couple, but Agatha´s welcoming and the smiles that people all around addressed them made both feel at ease, at home.

Timothée leaned his head against Armie´s shoulder as they heard a man close to Armie´s age play the guitar and a woman sing along. It was a sweet melody, soothing and cozy and Timothée felt like that would be the song he would always remember whenever he thought of Armie. He smiled at himself, happy and yet slightly sad that those moments were coming to an end. Timothée promised himself he would make the best out of that night.

 

******

 

The snow had started to fall, the cold was now a bit more severe, but the warmth that emanated from the fire and from the people surrounding them was enough. Timothée had engaged in conversation with pretty much every single person there, smiling wildly everytime someone said something nice about Armie or mentioned how how he looked happy with him.

He wasn´t going to lie, it was a bit nerve wracking to be surrounded by people who knew Armie so well, people who had created a small community and took care of one another as a family, but each minute that went by Timothée realized all those nerves were unnecessary. 

He had been embraced by all those people.

Armie remained close the entire night, assuring him that everything was okay, that he was okay with showing affection. Timothée could easily say that had been the best night of his life and he would always have fondly memories of the time spent with Armie and his friends.

"Hey, you okay?"

Timothée looked up at Armie, nodding his head. "Just a bit tired, maybe we could go back to the cabin? Spend some time just the two of us?"

"Of course, let me just say goodbye to Mrs. Kepler, okay?"

Timothée nodded and got up along with Armie, fingers intertwined as he followed him towards Agatha. She hugged them both tightly, kissing their cheeks as she would pull away. Timothée couldn´t help but smile at the way she looked at Armie, fixed his clothes and ran her fingers through his hair. She truly was like a mother to him.

“I am so glad I got to meet you, Timothée. You are a beautiful young man and I can only hope we'll see you around more often.”

Timothée didn't really know what to say, he and Armie had not discussed anything about how their lives would go on after he left. Was visiting a good idea or would only make things harder every time he had to say goodbye?

“It was great to meet you too, Mrs. Kepler. You are a lovely person and I am glad Armie has someone like you in his life.”

Agatha hugged him once again before allowing them to walk away. Armie had his arm wrapped around Timothée´s waist, pulling him close to him as Timothée, a bright smile on his lips, kept his head leaned against Armie´s chest.

They only had a couple of hours together and although they both knew there had to be a conversation, neither one of them really wanted to do it. They wanted to be together, enjoy each other´s company and appreciate everything they had been through. The scary, the good and even the bad.

They were near the cabin when Timothée turned to look at Armie, arms wrapping around his neck and giggles leaving him as he walked backwards, supported by Armie´s strong hands on his waist. "What? Why you looking at me like this?"

"Just looking at you."

Armie smiled, leaning their foreheads together. "I´m gonna miss you so much."

"I know, because I´m gonna miss you just as much."

Armie leaned in to kiss him, a slow and tender kiss that soon became hungry, erotic and rough. They stumbled around the snow, legs tangling before they fell down, Timothée´s back hitting the snow filled ground.

"Guess we end right back where we started, huh," he joked as Armie shook his head. Timothée closed his eyes as he felt Armie´s fingers trace his cheek and his lip, he was warm, he was everything he wanted in life. "Take me home, make love to me."

Armie didn´t need to be told twice, just as he had done on their first day, he grabbed Timothée in his arms and walked towards the cabin. He didn´t put Timothée down not even for a second, kicking the door open and then shut, tossing things around until he made it to the bed and gently placed Timothée down.

The cabin was dark, the only light coming from the moon that shined bright in the sky. Their lips met, their clothes were pulled off and they made love, their heavy breathing and whispers the only sound that echoed. It was the most magical night of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home. Time to say goodbye.

**Day 10**

 

 

The sun was high in the sky and the cold was a bit less intense than it had been the last few days, but it was still possible to hear the wind blowing outside, shaking the trees and spreading the snow around. Inside the cabin everything was quiet, both men lying in bed with their legs tangled, arms wrapped around one another and eyes locked, a mix of happiness, fear and heartbreak consuming both of them.

Neither Armie or Timothée wanted to get up, disentangle from one another and face their reality. It was 10 a.m. and Mr. Kepler would be arriving around 1 p.m., ready to take Tiimothée to town, where he would go back to his hotel and then New York. Armie would be lying if he said he didn´t think of asking Timothée to stay, to forget about everything back in New York and just move in with him, grow old with him. But Armie knew better than that, neither one of them belonged on each other´s world. Timothée could love the mountain, but his life was on the city, that´s where he grew up, where he had friends and a job he loved. And Armie, Armie wasn´t suited  for the city anymore, not after all those years.

They had to accept the fact that the ten days they spent together was all they got, ten days they would remember until their last breath, but only ten days.

"I wish I could stay here forever. And I don´t mean the mountain, I mean this, in your arms, feeling your body against mine."

"You have no idea how much I´d love for that to become a reality," Armie´s voice was barely a whisper.

"Can we at least stop time and make this moment right here last a little longer?"

Armie smiled, his fingers brushing against Timothée´s skin, pulling some of his curls behind his ear. He stared at him with pure love in his eyes, his fingertip tracing every one of Timothée´s freckles, counting them down and engraving them on his memory.

Timothée chuckled, pursing his lips and placing kisses on Armie´s palm. He closed his eyes for a brief second, allowing his other senses to take over and experience Armie´s caresses on their own way.

"You are so beautiful, so delicate and yet so strong. You´ll never understand how much you truly mean to me, Timothée. You´ll never understand how easy it was to love you and how hard it is to let you go. You´ve changed my life."

"And you´ve changed mine," he opened his eyes, leaning their foreheads together. "You made me feel a love that I have never experienced before, Armie. Your tenderness, your intelligence and your soul, I´ll never find anyone like you."

Armie placed a soft kiss on Timothée´s lips. "I want you to be happy, can you promise me that?"

“No.”

“Timothée…”

"I can´t promise you happiness because I don´t know if I will ever find it again."

"Then promise me you will at least try, because I can´t live knowing that you are not happy."

Timothée stared at Armie for a couple of seconds, tears forming on his eyes. "I promise."

"Good, that´s good."

Armie smiled, wiping away the tears that were falling down Timothée´s cheeks and leaned closer, their lips touching in a sweet and slow kiss. He pulled Timothée closer, tangled his fingers on his dark curls and smiled at the feel of Timothée´s slim fingers tracing his spine.

Timothée pulled on the covers, rolled them over until he was on top of Armie and let his hands rest on his chest, feeling his warmth and his heartbeat. He didn´t want to lose this, he didn´t want to let go of Armie and the more he could prolong their separation, he would.

 

********

 

Their laughs and the sound of water splashing to the ground echoed around the fogged bathroom. The bathtub was clearly too small for them but neither of them really cared about it, after a few days they had learned how to make the best out of it. Timothée´s wet curls tickled Armie´s neck and his long fingers traced Armie´s toned legs, a wide smile on his lips every time Armie´s lips found his ear, whispering silly things and nibbling on it.

Timothée didn´t know whether to laugh or moan as Armie´s lips found his spot and sucked hard on it, surely leaving a mark that Timothée would gladly stare at on the next few days. He felt Armie´s hand travel to his shoulder, massaging slowly and making his skin burn despite the water already turning cold.

Timothée pushed his body back for a moment, teasing Armie, before turning to his side as much as he could. He rested a hand on Armie´s nape, rubbing it softly with his thumb. He leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on Armie´s lips and smiled as Armie pulled him closer, knotting his fingers on his hair.

"I think it´s time for us to get out of here. I´m gonna cook something for us to eat before you...before Mr. Kepler gets here."

"Do we have to leave?"

"I´m starting to get all wrinkled up here, Timothée."

Timothée smirked, looking down in between them for a quickly second. "I see nothing wrinkled"

"Seriously, you gotta do something about this horniness of yours."

"You didn´t seem to care that much about it the last couple of days."

Armie bit on his lip and shrugged his shoulders, pulling on Timothée´s bottom lip. "You got a point there."

"Of course I do and since there´s nothing really wrinkled, maybe we could put that to good use, right? Bathtub sex sounds quite amazing to me," whispered Timothée, burying his face on Armie´s neck, sucking and biting on the tender flesh.

Armie bit his lip and pulled Timothée away from him, laughing as he heard the whining noise that escaped the younger man. "Seriously, we need to eat something and I don´t think we could actually do anything inside this tub, I can barely move my arms right now."

"You don´t need your arms for sex, Armie."

Armie shook his head and got up, pulling Timothée with him. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed Timothée by the waist, pulling him over his shoulder. He gave his ass a quick slap, laughing loud at the little squealing sound that escaped him.

"Okay, if this is how you try to get me to cool off the horniness, I´ll tell you it´s not really working."

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Then let's do something about it," said Timothée in between chuckles as Armie threw him a towel and walked out of the bathroom. He giggled as Armie threw him on the bed, crawling on top of him and placing a few quick kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Seriously, not helping."

"Get dry, get dressed and come help me with the food."

Timothée gasped, shaking his head as he watched Armie walk away from him, throwing on some clothes as quick as he could before making his way to the kitchen. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I´m waiting!"

 

********

 

The clock striked 1 p.m.. Despite their efforts, neither one of them could preserve the happy and fun atmosphere for much longer. The time to say goodbye had finally arrived and silence had taken over the cabin, a mortal, painful silence of two people who didn´t even know where to begin. How could they say goodbye?

Timothée was leaned against the front door, head down and curls falling onto his eyes, hands sweating as he debated on what to say. Armie was sitting on the bed, eyes down, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth and hands tucked in between his knees.

Mr. Kepler would be there at any second, his car could be parking outside in the very next minute, they had to say something, do something. Timothée bounced on his heels, shifting his weight from side to side as he rubbed his palms together. Armie raised his head, looking at him silently, his lips curving into a small smile.

"Armie..."

"I know, I don´t know what to say either." He lets out a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Do we have to say anything? Have we not said enough the past nine days?"

"I really don´t know what´s the protocol here, dude."

Armie chuckled. "I think the protocol is whatever we make of. So, keep in mind that you meant a lot to me and that I will never forget about you. I don´t care who comes into my life, you will never be replaced."

Timothée blinked a couple of times, tears already threatening to fall, and tried to put on a smile. "Armie, you changed my life. I know you enough to know that you are gonna doubt my words, say that there´s no way you changed the life of a guy who grew up in New York, who met all these different kinds of people and well, you are wrong. All those people that have gone through my life were important, they all meant a lot to me, even Alex. But nothing ever came close to this, to us and these ten days we spent together."

Armie bit on his lip, taking a few deep breaths to try and keep himself together. He watched as Timothée walked over, took a seat beside him and intertwined their fingers, his thumb slowly brushing against his skin.

"You made me love in a way I never had before, appreciate the simple things in life and most importantly, you made me feel loved."

"When I found you lying on the snow I thought I was changing your life, giving you a chance to live a little bit more. It didn´t take me long to realize that it was you who was changing my life. Thank you for being you, for showing me a world I had never thought of. Thank you for loving me."

Timothée leaned closer, hand sliding over to Armie´s neck. "Don´t thank me. Loving you is the best thing that has happened in my entire life." He smiled, softly pressing his lips against Armie´s. "I´ll miss you so much."

"I´ll miss you too, Timothée. Watching you walk through that door is gonna be the hardest thing I will do in life ever since my mom´s death."

Timothée knew no matter what he said at that point, nothing would matter. He wrapped his arms around Armie, burying his face on his neck and allowed his tears to fall. Armie closed his eyes, his nose buried on Timothée´s curls as he tightly wrapped his arm around him. Timothée grabbed a fistful of Armie´s shirt, keeping their bodies close and after trying as much as he could to resist, he let out a few sobs.

Armie placed a kiss on Timothée´s cheek before pulling away, cradling his beautiful and velvety face. His thumb traced Timothée´s lips, watching as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Armie dried Timothée´s face, smiling at him as their eyes locked once again.

"I love you, never forget that."

Timothée nodded. "I love you, too."

They remained in silence for a while, eyes locked and breathing synchronized. Time was running out, slipping through their fingers but they wanted to remain in that moment. Even if just for a quick second.

"I promise you I will come visit."

Armie shook his head. "Don´t make promises you don´t know if you can keep, Timothée."

"And who says I can´t?" He chuckled, tracing Armie´s lips with his finger. "I am not gonna let you go so easily, Armie."

"Please, don´t do this."

"W-why?"

"Because if you come back, I am not sure I´m gonna be able to let you go again."

Timothée´s lips quivered, his mouth went dry and although he wanted to say something back the only sound that echoed was from a car horn. Mr. Kepler had arrived.

They both turned their eyes to the door, both of their hearts beating faster. They shared one last look before getting up, fingers intertwined as they made their way to the door. Mr. Kepler didn´t even leave the car, he stayed inside and only waved at them as they stepped into the balcony. Armie just knew Mrs. Kepler had told him to do exactly that.

Armie squeezed Timothée´s hand and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, feeling Timothée´s hand grab onto his shirt once again. "Everything´s gonna be okay," he whispered.

"You could come with us, we could spend the rest of the day together."

"I don´t think it´s a good idea, Timothée."

"Armie..."

"If I go with you, we´ll have a great afternoon together and when it´s time to come back things will be even worse than they already are." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on Timothée´s lips. "Go, go back to your home and be happy. You promised me you would at least try."

Timothée nodded. "I will."

He got down the steps, keeping his head up and holding his breath as he slowly made his way towards the car. He stopped halfway through, turned around and walked over to Armie, smashing their lips together. Armie stumbled back a little, his arms wrapping tightly around Timothée´s slim waist. Timothée knotted his fingers on Armie´s hair, a small moan escaping him as they intensified their kiss.

When they did separate again, Armie couldn´t help but chuckle. "Always so desperate."

"That´s why you love me." He smiled, placing another quick kiss on Armie´s lips. "Goodbye, Armie."

"Goodbye, Timothée."

Armie thought of waiting, see as the car drove off but he knew it would only make things worse. He took a few steps back and closed the door, biting his lip as he walked around the cabin, completely disoriented. He felt a lump on his throat, his hands shaking as he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. Armie knew this would happen, he knew it before anything happened that once Timothée was out through that door he would be left alone, heartbroken and confused.

Armie watched as Archie walked towards him, nestling himself in between his legs. Armie´s hand stroked Archie´s fur, his eyes closing as a few tears run down his cheeks. Archie jumped onto his lap, licking his owner's hand, aware that he wasn´t in his best moment.

"That´s it, Archie," whispered Armie. "Just the two of us once again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There´s an epilogue coming sometime soon, so I hope that makes you guys feel better, although I am not making any promises ;)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here and it´s Christmas time.

**Christmas Eve**

  
  


The sky was clear, the sun was high and although cold it was a surprisingly nice weather for that time of the year. Normally Armie would be secluded inside his cabin, a mug of coffee or hot chocolate in his hands as he sat in front of the fire, trying to keep his body warm. 

It had been twelve days since Timothée left and it was strange for Armie to think that they had already been apart longer than they were together. The first three days had been the worse, Armie remained inside for the majority of it, he didn´t feel like cooking or working or doing anything actually. The pain of watching Timothée leave had been too much to bear.

As the days went by things got easier, it still was unpleasant to wake up to an empty bed, not hear Timothée´s giggles, watch as he walked around with his clothes on or played with Archie. Every little thing he did and made Armie love him was now missed, bringing a pain to Armie´s chest he had not felt in ages.

Work was what got his mind off of the sadness that had consumed him. The store in town had made a big order for the start of the new year and although at first Armie was a bit skeptical, wondering if he would actually be able to accomplish all on the deadline, he realized that chopping, scraping off the wood and watch new pieces come to life did sooth him, even if only for a few hours.

"Armand!"

The voice startled him for a second, but Armie quickly realized it was only Mr. Kepler walking over, a paper box and a tupperware on his hands. He set the saw down, cleaned his hands on a piece of cloth and pulled some of the material down just as Mr. Kepler reached him, a smile on his face as they shared a quick hug.

"Good morning, Mr. Kepler."

"Good morning." He gave a quick look around, nodding his head. "I see you´ve drowned yourself in work, huh?"

"It´s the one thing keeping my head occupied, so at least I can make some money out of my misery." Armie sighed as Mr. Kepler gave him a sympathetic smile, he didn´t want anyone´s pity, he just wanted to move on. "What can I do for you, Mr. Kepler?"

"Actually, I went to town yesterday afternoon and had to make a quick stop at the post office, Margareth told me there was a package for you and asked if I could bring you."

"A package for me?"

Mr. Kepler nodded, handing Armie the paper box with a smile on his lips. "It´s from New York."

"New York?"

Mr. Kepler nodded, handing Armie the tupperware too. "And here are some cookies Agatha baked and asked me to bring you. I´m gonna let you get back to work now, but call us if you need anything and remember our doors are always open to you, Armand. Maybe you should come spend Christmas with us and the kids, I´m sure they would love it."

"I´ll think about it, I promise."

"Okay, have a nice day, Armand."

"You too, Mr. Kepler."

Armie watched as Mr. Kepler walked away before he cleaned everything and made his way inside the cabin by the back door. He placed the things down on the small wooden counter next to the sink and filled a kettle with water, heating it up so he could try to warm up. Armie placed the cookies in a small jar and left it on the cupboard, before taking the paper box and heading to the living area. 

Archie ran over to him right away, tangling himself on Armie´s legs once he was seated in front of the fire. Timothée´s name was in the box as expected, New York written in big block letters, Armie felt like his chest was tightening around his heart, he felt like he would lose his breath at any second. He was not expecting any of this.

Armie opened the box slowly, almost as if he was scared, the surprise of this package was too much and it seemed like nothing made sense. Deep inside though, he was extremely happy to get something from Timothée, to realize he had not been forgotten already.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the book wrapped in bubble wrap and carefully took out of the box, watching as an envelope fell to the ground. He sat the book aside and reached for the envelope, taking a folded paper out of it and carefully opening it up, smiling as he saw Timothée´s handwriting.

 

_ I spend a lot of time considering if this was a good idea, if sending you a Christmas gift would be good or if it would only make things harder for both of us. This book was the last manuscript I read before I met you and although the story has absolutely nothing to do with neither one of us, I thought it would be nice to have a copy and send you one as well. _

_ I remember how amazed you were when I told you what was my job, so when I sat back on my desk three days after I got back from the mountain and saw it sitting there, I knew it had to be yours. We haven´t talked ever since I left and I miss you, I miss your touch, the way your blue eyes sparkled when you talked about something you loved, I miss waking up with you and drinking your coffee. _

_ It hasn´t been easy, Armie, I have not been the same person I was before and everyone can see it. My mom is worried, my dad is trying to give me advice and my sister thinks I am overreacting a little bit, she doesn´t understand how I can miss someone so much when I´ve only knew you for ten days. She is not a bad person, she is lovely and she would love you, but she doesn´t understand what those ten days meant to me, to us. _

_ It´s gonna be a sad Christmas for me, to be completely honest I don´t really know how to cope with the distance and the ache in my heart whenever I think of you. I have been going out with some friends, trying to keep my mind occupied, but the thought of you can´t be pushed away, not that I want to, I just feel like I need to sometimes if I want to keep my promise and be happy. _

_ I hope you are trying to be happy too, Armie, because I will never be happy if I know you are not. _

_ I will try to send more letters, keep in touch somehow, but I don´t want you to feel pressured to do the same....this is just something I feel like I have to do. _

_ Enjoy the book, have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. _

_ I love you, _

_ Timothée. _

 

Armie sighed, a few tears forming on his eyes as he reached for the book and unwrapped it, flipping through some of the pages. He smiled at himself and leaned his head back on the bed, letting out a sigh as he allowed the memories of his time with Timothée fill his head.

If Armie could have one wish this Christmas, it was to go back in time and make sure he cherished his time with Timothée even more than he had done it.

  
  
  


**Christmas Night**

  
  


Christmas at the Hammer household had never been anything too fancy or extreme like many families do. Armie´s parents had always been simple people and although they had their traditions, it wasn't about expensive and huge trees, thousands of presents and new clothes; it was about the three of them being together, sharing little moments of happiness and joy with one another, it was about them sitting across the fire, eating marshmallows, drinking hot chocolate and cooking dinner together. It was about Armie and his father wandering the mountain after the tree his mom would love the most and then working on something -preferably handmade- to give it to her.

Christmas at the Hammer household was about being a family.

But after his mother died everything changed, all the traditions went to waste and Armie and his dad were left sad and unwilling to do anything. They would sit together in silence, watch the wood burn, eat, go to bed and when the next day came, it didn't even seem that it had been Christmas. But that was expected, his mother was the life of the house, she was the one who made them laugh, made them smile and made sure whenever they had a fight, it wouldn't last much more than a few hours.

Now Armie didn't have his mother nor his father around him. Now Armie didn't have Timothée with him and he had never felt so lonely in his entire life. It was night already, the house was quiet and he had -as he did every single year ever since his father had passed away- kindly said no to the Kepler's invitations to spend Christmas with them. He was too moody, the last thing he wanted was to ruin their day by moping around with sad eyes and an annoyed look on his face.

Unsure of what to do with all the pain he was feeling inside of him, he chose the most natural path, got a bottle of vodka from the cabinet, took it with him to the living area, sat down in front of the fire with the jar of cookies from Agatha and had the most depressing Christmas night of his entire life.

It was only 11 p.m. when he made it to bed, his head pounding after drinking the entire bottle and his stomach swirling, apparently saying a big and fat  **_no_ ** to the mix of booze and cookies. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, took deep breaths and tried to get his head together, tried to make sure the room wasn't spinning as much as it was before. He reached for the nightstand, grabbed the book Timothée had kindly sent him and took the letter from inside of it, reading it for the millionth time in the last 48 hours.

If that letter and that book was the closest to Timothée he could be, then he would cling into it for dear life.

  
  


*******

 

“You are the most sad person in this party.” Pauline handed a glass of champagne to Timothée, who shook his head and crossed his arms, his eyes wandering around the room.

“I told you, mom and dad I didn't want to come here.”

She sighed. “Timothée you´ve done nothing but work ever since you got back from that mountain, we wanted you to go out a little bit, have some fun.”

“That's not true, I have been going out.”

“No, you went out with me and some of our friends three times and you were quiet the entire time.”

“I can´t have fun, Pauline, not when I know he is all alone in that mountain.” He looked over at her, sad eyes and quivering lips. “Can you imagine how it must be to spend Christmas all alone?”

“No I don't, but judging by what you said, he is used to it.”

“That doesn't make it better, Pauline. It's Christmas and he should be surrounded by people he loves, people who love him and want to make sure he is happy. I can easily see him sitting across the fire, Archie by his side and…” He simply shook his head, tears already filling his eyes.

“You were with this guy for ten days, Timmy, do you really love him that much?”

“Ten days with Armie meant more than everything I had with Alex, Pauline. Ten days with Armie made me realize that a simple life can be just as good, that when you do the things you love, when you are around people you love, doesn't matter if it's New York or a goddamn mountain in the middle of nowhere, you can be just as happy.”

Pauline smiled, wrapping an arm around Timothée´s shoulder. “Then do something about this whole situation.”

“I am open to suggestions.”

“Timmy, there's only two ways to handle this whole situation, either the two of you find a way to reach a middle ground, you´ll have to make some sacrifices but you will be together. Or you can try to push that pain away and move on with your life, do what you said you would do, which is find a way to be happy with the life you got here.”

Timothée arched an eyebrow, his eyes stuck on Pauline for a few minutes before a small smile appeared on his lips. He took the champagne glass from her, drank it all in one go and then reached for his phone, scrolling through some names on his contact list.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to call someone.”

“Timmy, it's Christmas, no one's gonna answer you right now.”

He shrugged, “I don't care.”

  
  
  


**New Year´s Eve**

  
  


It was an extremely cold day, the wind was strong and snowflakes fell down as Armie worked on yet another table, making sure to pay good attention to all the details he had to carve on the wood. He looked up, letting out a sigh and reached for his thermo bottle that was sitting on the table along with his work material and poured some coffee down on a mug. He drank all in one go, feeling the warmth of the drink embrace him and give him more courage to go on with his work.

He kneeled down on the floor, his jeans getting filled with snow and looked underneath the table, cleaning the corners and taking a close look at all the joints, making sure everything was in perfect shape. Armie was quite meticulous about his job, although he had never thought being a carpenter was that much of a thing, he did it with love and wanted to make sure everything he delivered was well done.

“I can´t believe that's all you are wearing, it's fucking freezing.”

Armie´s head shot up the moment he heard the voice echo in the quiet morning. He stood still for a few seconds, his head still trying to process exactly what was going on. Maybe he had gone crazy or the few drinks he had the night before had been a bit too much. There was no way he was standing there.

He got up slowly, shaky hands and legs as he turned around and let his eyes go wide. A few feet away from him was Timothée, a wide smile on his face, many layers of clothes and cheeks turning a bright pink from the cold. Armie took deep breaths, licking his lips as he stared at Timothée, suddenly overwhelmed by all the things going through his body and mind. He couldn't believe what was happening.

“Hey stranger.”

“W-what are you doing here?”

“I truly expected a more affectionate welcome, but that is a start.”

“How did you even get here?”

Timothée smiled, taking a few steps closer to Armie. “I arranged everything, actually found a way to contact the post office in town and then had to beg them to give me Mr. Kepler´s phone.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

He shook his head, licking his lips as Armie stared at him in total disbelief. “Believe me, it took way more than I expected, that woman is a tough cookie. But I eventually managed to talk to Agatha and explained her the situation, of course she did everything she could to help me and Mr. Kepler went to pick me up at the station.”

It was all too much to sink in, just the night before Armie was drinking away his pain, thinking about how much he missed Timothée and how he would have to go through yet another depressing holiday, but now, now Timothée was standing just a few inches away from him. They could touch, they could talk face to face and feel each other´s warmth, which also meant they would have to say goodbye again.

“Why would you even go through all of this, Timothée? Why put us through all that pain once again?”

“What pain?”

“What pain? The pain of leaving one another once again, we barely made it the first time, I am not ready to do this again.”

“We´re not gonna be doing that again, Armie.”

Armie arched an eyebrow, watching as Timothée closed the gap between them, his hands sliding down his arms to his hands, intertwining their fingers together. “What the hell are you talking about, Timothée?”

“I have four bags sitting on your porch, I brought as much stuff as I could and when I feel like I need more, I´ll make sure to go back to New York to get it.”

“Get back to New York?”

“I am not leaving this time, Armie, I'm gonna stay here with you.”

Armie shook his head, taking a step back. “No, you are not staying here.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, I am not gonna let you waste everything you worked so hard to get, so you can stay here with me. You have an entire life waiting for you in New York, Timothée, I can´t let you give everything up because of me...what could I ever give you?”

“I am not asking for anything, Armie, I just want to be with you.”

“You are not giving up everything for a guy you were with for ten days, Timothée.”

“I am not giving up on anything, Armie. I found a way for us to be together, I chose to come here after you and the only way you´ll get me to give up is if you look me in the eyes and say you don't love me and that you don't want to be with me.”

“I could never say that and you know it, but it is not fair that you…”

Timothée rolled his eyes, cupping Armie´s face in his hands. “I am not giving up on anything, okay? If you stop talking for a moment and let me explain, maybe you will understand what is my plan here.”

Armie bit his lip, staring down at Timothée´s eyes. His heart was pounding, he was so happy to have Timothée standing in front of him, but the idea of Timothée leaving New York and everything he loved behind was scary. 

“I talked to my boss, explained the situation and we managed to reach an understanding. I will work from here from now on, stopping by the office once a month so we can discuss work and any possible problems we might have. I still have my apartment in New York, which means whenever we want we can go there, I can show you the city, you can meet my parents and my sister. I will make it all work.”

“This is insane, Timothée. How can you actually see yourself living in this place? This has absolutely nothing to do with you, so what happens when you get bored of the life in the mountain? What happens when you get tired of me?”

“You always have to think so low of yourself?”

“That's not what I am doing, Timothée.”

“Yes, it is.”

Armie shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts and make sure whatever left his mouth sounded plausible. “What I mean is what if those ten days were great, perfect, but meant to be only ten days? What if we try this and fail?”

“Then I will get back to New York, or maybe I will find myself a place in town. Armie, I want us to be together and this is the only possible way.”

“I can´t let you…”

“We'll both have to make some compromises here, okay? This is not something one sided, if things don't work out I won't blame you for anything, because I am fully aware of what I am doing. You told me to try to be happy and this is exactly what I am doing, I will only be happy here, with you.”

“What compromises do you have in mind?”

Timothée chuckled, intertwining his fingers with Armie´s once again. “We'll need a phone and internet, I get that you like to be left alone sometimes, but there is no reason to live like a damn caveman, Armie.” Armie laughed, nodding his head as Timothée smiled. “I mean, I think internet works here, right?”

“It might not be like New York, but yes, the Kepler´s kids have phone, computer and all the crap they need to keep updated with the rest of the world, so that won't be much of a problem. What else do you have in mind?”

“A car, because there is absolutely no way we can keep bothering the Kepler's everytime we want to go to town or need to do something.”

“I actually had a car, but it broke down and since I don't go to town very often, I never really got it fixed.”

“Jesus, you really wanted to become a reclusive, didn't you?”

Armie smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “Not a reclusive, just a life without many problems and people bothering me.”

“Well, glad you allowed me in.” Armie nodded and Timothée let his arms wrap around his neck, pulling his body closer. “Maybe we could try to find a way to work on a little office for me, so I won't bother you with typing or anything while you are relaxing or something...but that is something we can work on later, there's no rush.”

“You thought of everything, didn't you?”

“This wasn't something out of the blue, Armie. Sure, I made all the decisions very fast, but still I sat down and weighted all my options, made sure everything I wanted to do was plausible. Yes, you should have been consulted before any actual decision, but you are not really easy to talk to. I should have sent you a phone instead of a book.”

“Thank God you didn't.”

Timothée rolled his eyes. “Caveman.”

Armie laughed, holding onto Timothée´s waist, leaning their foreheads together. “What time did you leave New York?”

“Way too early, the sun wasn't out yet.”

“Let's get inside, I will get you something to eat and we can actually discuss this whole thing a bit more calmly.” Timothée nodded his head and linked arms with Armie, leaning his head on his shoulder as they made their way around the house, grabbing Timothée´s luggage on the front door before getting inside the cabin.

  
  


******

 

To be inside the cabin once again made Timothée feel complete and happy, to look around those walls, to be greeted by Archie and to feel the warmth of the place yet once again was everything he had been dreaming off in the last few weeks. To be with Armie again was like a dream come true and his heart pounded on his chest with the thought that this was actually gonna be his reality from that moment on, he would wake up by Armie´s side every day, he would have that breathtaking view every single day and to many people, specially the ones used to the big city, it might sound surreal, but Timothée was more than ready for that.

Once they got in, they made it straight to the kitchen, Timothée sitting on the floor with Archie on his lap, while Armie cooked some pasta. They talked about their Christmas, about the book Timothée had sent Armie and how Pauline was the one to knock some sense into Timothée´s head. He knew he wanted to do something, he knew he wanted to be with Armie again, but he also wasn't afraid to admit that he only stopped to actually think of something after she had talked to him.

They ate the pasta in record time, the conversation going quiet by the minute, their eyes saying way more than their words could ever do. The minute they were done, they were wrapped around each other, legs and arms tangled, lips attached and bodies aching to be pressed together yet once again. Their clothes fell to the floor quickly, their shoes flying around the room as they rushed to the bed, chuckles, giggles and moans as they got under the covers and made love.

They remained in bed once they were done, quietly savouring the moment, daydreaming about how things would go on, how their future would play out. There were so many new things ahead of them, Armie would have to get used to having someone around him all the time, someone who would need his own personal space, someone who needed things to make himself at home; Timothée would have to get used to the constant quietness, the constant cold and the not so easy life the mountain provided. Sure, the ten days they had spent together gave them a glimpse of that life, but now it was for real, now it was -hopefully- for the rest of their lives. It was scary, it was exciting and something they were both dying to experience.

Armie took his time to stare at Timothée, his fingers tracing his freckles, his eyelids and his lips, almost as if trying to make sure he was real, that he was indeed there and this time to stay. He smiled as Timothée giggled or tried to bite on his finger, he felt mesmerized when Timothée closed his eyes and smiled, he felt loved when Timothée let his fingers trace his arm up and down. Armie had never felt so alive, not even during their first kiss, not even during their first time, nothing was as magnificent as that moment.

Timothée blushed as Armie stared him, he felt like Armie could figure out every little thing about him with one look, with one touch. It was as if when they were together, Timothée couldn't really build any walls around him, he was totally naked and open, he was an open book, one only Armie could decode. It was a strange feeling, something he had never felt before, but it was a feeling that made him feel like he was finally where he was supposed to be. Being with Armie, wherever there was, was being true to himself.

“So, what are your traditions for New Year´s Eve here?”

“Honestly we don't do much, a lot of the people here like to travel during the holidays, so usually the mountain is even more quiet, but you got lucky.”

Timothée´s eyes light up. “I did?”

“The Kepler´s have some friends over and they decided to do a little gathering, so we´re all going there later tonight.”

“Another bonfire? That sounds amazing, I had so much fun on the last one.”

Armie nodded, his finger curling around one of Timothée´s curls. “There will be a lot of food and drinks, I baked some brownies and I heard something about fireworks.”

“Fireworks?” As Armie nodded, Timothée let a wide smile come to his lips. “This place light up by fireworks must be one of the most beautiful things in the world.”

“Not as beautiful as you, that I can guarantee.” Timothée shook his head, but Armie remained with his eyes locked on him, his fingers tracing his lips once again. “I still can´t believe you are here.”

“It's a little hard for me to believe it too sometimes. When I left, I didn't think I would be coming back anytime soon, so to be here with you in this bed right now, this is more than anything I could have dream of a couple weeks ago.”

“Until this morning I thought I would never see you again.”

Timothée smiled and pecked Armie´s lips, his hand sliding up to his face, cradling it. “I need you to promise me something, Armie.”

“What?”

“That you will keep the promise you made before I left.”

Armie arched an eyebrow. “What promise?”

“When I told you I would visit, you said I shouldn't do it, because if I came back you wouldn't be as brave as you were and you wouldn't be able to let me leave.” Armie smiled, nodding his head. “I need you to keep that promise, don't let me leave, love me for as long as we live.”

“I'm yours, Timothée, as long as you want me, I will be here.”

“Than it's forever.”

 

*******

  
  


It was cold and there was snow falling, but Timothée didn't care about any of that as he stood there, Armie´s arms wrapped around him, the heat of his body keeping him warm as they stared into the sky, watching as a rainbow of fireworks filled the night sky. There was music playing, there were cheering, hugging and kissing their loved ones, but him and Armie stood still, simply allowing that precious moment to play out in front of them.

New Year´s Eve in New York was cool, but it always made Timothée feel a bit nostalgic. New Year´s Eve with Armie at the mountain made him feel alive, hopeful and filled with love. There was still a fear inside of Timothée, an anguish for the worst, that he wouldn´t get used to life there or that maybe he had decided things way too quickly, but that fear seemed to go away every single time he felt Armie´s arms tighten around him or felt his lips against his skin. 

He knew most people thought they were crazy, they had been together for only ten days and now they were already living together, changing their lives to accommodate one another, but what else could they do? What is the meaning of life if you don´t fight for the person you love, for the life that makes you happy?

Maybe they were crazy, maybe they were rushing things, but maybe that´s what they needed to do to be happy at that moment, and Timothée had been through enough in life to know that sometimes we need to focus on the present and their present was together, on that mountain.

"Thinking of your resolutions?"

Timothée chuckled, shaking his head before he looked up at Armie. "I don´t believe in resolutions, people only do that because they need to tell themselves things are gonna be different and they think saying it while the year changes can help in some way. I believe in working hard to achieve what you want, I believe in giving up on things that are not as healthy as you thought they would be and living life day by day."

Armie smiled, spinning Timothée around. "You are too good to be truth, do you know that?"

"Oh believe me, you will get to know every single bad thing about me and in a few weeks you´ll be so annoyed, so tired of seeing my face that you..."

Armie chuckled, kissing Timothée who let out a small squeal at the sudden action. Armie pulled him closer, his large hands resting on Timothée´s lower back, while Timothée wrapped his arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"I will definitely get annoyed by some of the things you will do, but I could never, ever get tired of looking at this beautiful face of yours."

"The fact you actually admit you will get annoyed by me is actually quite romantic."

"Timothée, you will find yourself annoyed by a lot of the things I do too, besides I think being honest about this little things is way better than pretending we love everything about each other."

Timothée bit on his lip, nodding his head as he leaned against Armie´s chest, his hand tugging on Armie´s flannel shirt. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Armie. Thank you for saving my life."

"Thank you for saving mine."

Timothée looked up, arching an eyebrow. "When did I save your life?"

"The moment I saved yours." As Timothée pressed his lips together, his cheeks turning a bright red, Armie smiled, cradling his face in his hands. "Things started making sense again the moment I found you, Timothée, you gave me much more than you will ever be able to understand. You gave me a reason to keep on going."

His lips quivered, his eyes watered and as much as he wanted or tried to, Timothée knew nothing he could say would make sense or explain exactly how those words made him feel. He took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together and pulled Armie closer, their lips brushing together briefly, before he smiled wide.

"I love you, okay? Back then, now and forever, no matter what happens between us, you will always be special for me, you will always be the love of my life."

"Strong words for someone who just said he likes to live life day by day."

"Oh I see, you´re holding that against me, huh?"

Armie shrugged, wrapping his arms tightly around Timothée and pulling him up, laughing loud as the brunette giggled. "I love you too, by the way."

"Good, ´cause boy you´re stuck with me for good."

"Couldn´t think of someone better to be stuck with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read, left a kudo, commented or shared this fic, I am beyond happy with the response it got and I will never be able to thank you guys enough. Special thanks to Lara, who is the responsible for this idea and who keeps encouraging me to do more and more. ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
